Interstellar Novella
by starrnobella
Summary: A collection of drabbles regarding characters from the Harry Potter Universe. Each story will contain a summary or the prompt it is based on will contain a rating in the Author's Notes section at the beginning of each story. (Rated M, just in case) Please feel free to send me requests or prompts for a story! Enjoy!
1. Polyjuice Mishap

**A/N: Based on a prompt from Tumblr!**

 _Great! I have a prompt then that's a twist on Dramoine, where the two have a romantic evening planned when Draco accidentally sips on a Polyjuice potion containing Hermione's hair and turns into her exact double — but Hermione actually decides that she doesn't mind and has wanted to experiment with a woman for quite some time. I know it's just a drabble but would love to see some M-rated experimentation between Hermione and Draco-as-Hermione if you can :) :)_

 _Anonymous_

 **Thank you anonymous for the prompt! More are always welcome.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Girl on Girl action**

 **Enjoy! Read and Review!**

 **~starr**

* * *

Everything was set. The candles were lit and dinner was on the small table in their living room. The roses decorated the center of the table. It looked perfect. All that Draco had to do was pour the wine when Hermione came home.

Tonight was a big night for the couple. Tonight was the first night they would be spending in their own flat, so Draco was a tad bit nervous because he wanted to go off without a hitch. Up until this point they both lived with other roommates. To calm his nerves, he decided to take a quick shot of a potion that he had set aside just for a night like this.

About five minutes after taking the potion, Draco started feeling a little strange. All of the sudden his body started changing and not in the way he was expecting.

"Oh shit!" Draco exclaimed as he ran towards the mirror seeing the change take place. He looked at the bottle in his hands and saw the remnants of a green potion rather than a red one and just shook his head.

"Draco, I'm…" Hermione started to say as she walked into their flat seeing the back of her own head standing right infront of her, "what happened?"

"Apparently I took Polyjuice potion with your hair in it instead of my confidence boosting potion," Draco turned around and answered as he ran his fingers through the long wavy mane of hair he was now sporting.

Hermione just laughed, "Well, you look good."

Draco just rolled his eyes and huffed, "Thanks."

She had a wicked smile on her face that made Draco very curious.

"What's that grin for?" he asked trying to get a read on what she was thinking.

"You know I've always been curious about kissing another woman, and now I can experiment without it being cheating," she said with a wink, "since I'd be kissing you as myself…"

Draco picked up on her hint and reached out to cup her cheek, eliminating the space between them quickly. His lips softly brushed against hers as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. She traced her tongue along his lower lip begging for permission to enter. Permission was granted as Draco parted his lips to let her tongue explore his mouth as she began to explore his. A soft moan escaping her lips.

Hermione's hands wandered from his neck down his body caressing every curve of her own body with a new sexual eagerness. She was ready to explore more than just her mouth.

Leaning away from the kiss, "Let's take this to the bedroom, there's a few other parts of this body I'd like to caress with my mouth," she winked.

Draco smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the bedroom door. Once they were both inside he quickly shut the door for the night.

So much for their romantic dinner.


	2. Really, Miss Evans?

**Summary:** In Professor Kettleburn's class, James Potter decided to pull a few pranks of Lily Evans. What happens when Lily gets even?

 **Rating:** K

 **Warnings:** None :)

 _ **Don't forget to review :)**_

* * *

Class had just begun. James Potter was already up to his usual antics. With a roll of his eyes, Professor Kettleburn started class as usual. He had just grown accustomed to ignoring the young man. If he acknowledged the antics, then the antics just got worse and worse. The more attention they were given the bolder they got. So Kettleburn would just roll his eyes internally and turn his attention to the rest of the class who were actually there to learn.

The unfortunate victim of Potter's antics was the young Miss Evans today. She was the usual target of his antics however because she happened to hang out with that crowd of boys by choice, so in all honesty it was her own doing. Apparently the antic of today was turning her pen into a flobberworm every single time she went to pick it up and write her notes.

Upon realizing what was in her hand a loud scream was heard from Miss Evans's seat, "Oh my god! JAMES!"

A loud laugh bubbled up from James and friends that could be heard all around the classroom. The laughter caused Professor Kettleburn to turn around and see what the young prankster was up to today. Alas instead of seeing the young Potter causing problems he found Miss Evans picking up the worm and grabbing Potter by the collar holding the worm extremely close to his face.

"You think it's so funny? How about you feel it crawling against your skin?" she sneered as she shoved the worm inside of his shirt with an evil grin spreading across her face.

James tried batting her hand away before she could succeed, but he was unsuccessful in doing so. He began unbuttoning his shirt to try and retrieve the worm from inside. Once he was successful, he threw the worm across the room leading to another scream off in the distance.

"Alright, enough," Professor Kettleburn boomed walking over to his desk, "Really, Miss Evans? I always expected better than that from you."

He shook his head as he filled out the detention slip. As he wrote her name, he couldn't believe that he actually had to write her name on one of these slips. _"She was one of the good ones,"_ he thought.

At the end of class, he handed Lily her slip with a shake of his head.

"I do hope this a one time thing, Miss Evans," he said slyly, "Mr. Potter, here is your slip as well. Leave her alone next time. I'll see you both on Friday."

James took his slip with a smile on his face as he walked past Lily who just glared at him.

"Can't wait!" he said gleefully with a wink causing Lily to roll her eyes.

"Sod off, Potter," she said as she stormed past him out of the room. She was visibly upset at receiving her first detention slip just for getting even with James. _"What a stupid move,"_ she thought.

When she read the slip in her hands, she couldn't help but smile at Professor Kettleburn's cheeky addition to the reason she received detention.


	3. A Scurrying Situation

**Summary:** James Potter is up to his usual headaches for Professors in class. McGonagall is not amused.  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Warnings:** None :)  
 _ **Don't forget to review! 3**_

* * *

Professor McGonagall decided that most of her day today would be spent getting her Gryffindors ready for the upcoming Yule Ball. They had already gone over the art of ballroom dancing, but it was now time to teach them the proper etiquette of table manners. She would not stand to have her students lacking in table manners in front of their guests.

She spent the better part of her morning setting up the tables in her classroom for the thirty four Fifth Years that would be coming in any moment. All of them filled with energy. The placemats were set with a plate and the full set of silverware from a salad fork down to the dessert spoon. Also each plate had a sparkling colored goblet and the traditional water glass. She smiled at her work and walked over to the door to start letting students in.

Her smile soon faded as James Potter and friends walked into the room. It wasn't that she didn't love all of her students, it was just that Potter and his friends tended to be a little more difficult to manage. No matter what precautions she took it seemed that they always managed to make things more complicated. Luckily for her partial sanity all of the students had assigned seats today, so it would be one less interruption she would have to deal with.

"Alright, everyone! Find your assigned seat. Today we are going to be going over dinner etiquette so that you don't look like a lot of buffoons during the Yule Ball during dinner. Gryffindors are better than that," McGonagall announced as she closed the door after the last few stragglers came into the room.

"At your seats, you will find the exact table setting that will be in front of you in a matter of weeks at the tables for the ball. You've got silverware and plates, plus the gob…" she started to say when she was interrupted by a loud scream coming from Alice Lightwood.

When Professor McGonagall turned around to see what she was yelling about, she had no words to say. There were white mice running all over the table. She could have screamed. Instead she held her emotions inside.

"Who is responsible for this?" she yelled as her eyes narrowed in on her guesses on who was responsible for the mess.

Every single person in the room pointed directly at James Potter, including a few of his friends, who sat there with the biggest smile on his face. He was seemingly proud of what he had done.

"I'm not even surprised, Mr. Potter," she sighed, "You all are dismissed, I will have to reschedule this lesson. Except for you, Potter."

James froze in place as she called him back to her desk.

Sirius and Lily snickered as they walked out of the room without their best friend as Professor McGonagall filled out the detention slip and handed it to James.

"You are going to catch all of the mice, by hand. I mean all of them, Potter," she said as she sat down at her desk to watch him find all the mice.


	4. Sirius Trouble

**Summary:** Sirius Black is always up to something. This time he brings presents for his favorite teacher.

 **Rating:** K

 **Warnings:** None :)

 _ **You know what to do! :)**_

* * *

It had been an unusually quiet morning for Professor McGonagall. That was until her Sixth Year Transfiguration class walked into her classroom.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall," Sirius Black said cheerfully as he walked into the classroom hiding something in his hand that she couldn't quite make out what it was. He was almost too cheerful for his first class of the day.

"Good morning, Mr. Black," she answered warily of what he was up to as she looked up at the young wizard from her work on her desk. _"This can't possibly be good,"_ she thought.

"How are you?" she asked since he was still standing in front of her desk.

"I'm doing well, how are you, Professor?" he said with a smile beaming from his face.

"I'm fine," she answered dryly and went back to the work she was doing to get ready for class. However she could still feel his presence hovering in front of her.

She let out a sigh, "Did you need something Mr. Black?" Her eyes narrowed trying to encourage him to get to his point.

"I just wanted to give you a present before class started. Something I thought you might enjoy knowing your other tendencies," he said with a smirk as he handed her the mysterious object he had hidden behind his back.

She looked at the object in her hands, it was a mouse catnip toy, and her jaw dropped, "This is very inappropriate and disrespectful Mr. Black!"

She handed the small toy back to the young wizard and pulled out her detention notice notepad. She quickly filled it out and tore it off to hand to him without looking at him.

"I will see you after class to serve your time," she said sternly pushing her chair back so that she could get class started for the day.

"Totally worth it," Sirius snickered as he walked from her desk to his assigned seat for the class with a big smile on his face. Giving James Potter and the rest of the crew high fives on his way.

Professor McGonagall just rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust at their reactions as she began class.


	5. An Emerald Unimprovement

**Summary:** Sounds like someone's relationship is in a little bit of trouble when a little prank is pulled.

 **Rating:** K

 **Warnings:** None :)

* * *

Lily Evans couldn't figure out why everyone was staring at her and talking in hushed tones as she walked through the hallways to the Gryffindor Common Room after her Potions class, that was until she got up to her room and saw her hair in the mirror.

Her once beautiful auburn hair had been turned into a shade of green that was lighter than the color of her emerald eyes, but still just as green not the red it was supposed to be. Her blood-curdling scream could be heard all the way down the stairs from her room to the common room causing a few of her friends to come find out what was wrong.

Alice Lightwood came bursting into her room, "Lily! What's wrong?" She froze upon seeing the back of her best friend's head.

Lily turned around and pointed to her hair yelling, "Look at what he did!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Alice said shaking her head at her best friend's new hair color.

"Want me to fix it?" she asked quickly.

Lily just nodded. She was still fuming at what had happened. Her mind was running a mile a minute trying to come up with a way to get him back.

"Thanks, Alice," she said with a quick hug after her auburn hair was restored and was out the door in search of her wonderful boyfriend she thought rolling her eyes.

Spotting him in the common room having a good old laugh with his buddies sitting with his back towards the stairs, Lily stormed up to him and smacked him hard upside the head.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" she yelled as he rubbed his head and turned to look at her.

Barely able to contain his laughter he answered, "I made your hair match your gorgeous eyes. I thought it would the perfect improvement."

She smacked him multiple times in the arm and side of the head, "It's. Not. Funny. And. It's. Not. An. Improvement." she yelled. Each word was followed by a smack to his laughing body.

"Now instead of being my date to Slughorn's dinner, you are going to be one of the servers for the soiree," she hissed before heading up to her room to fill out the detention notice for James and the copy for Professor Slughorn notifying him of her date change.

James immediately regretting what he had done made the conscious decision to chase after her and beg forgiveness for his little prank. He kept his fingers crossed that he could talk her out of the detention.


	6. This Could Be the End

**A/N:** This came from a dark place in my mind. I've been thinking over this story for a long time and this is what kept playing in my mind.

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Warnings** : Depression, Internal Demons

 **Prompt:** _Alone. Text Message. Good-bye. "You can't tell me I don't care. I'm the one who starts the conversation. Every. Single. Time."_

 **Pairing:** Implied Dramione

 **Summary:** A single text message could change the outcome of an entire relationship.

R & R!

Love,

~starr

* * *

 _You can't tell me I don't care._

 _I'm the one who starts the conversation._

 _Every._

 _Single._

 _Time._

She stared at the message she had typed. Too afraid to hit the send key. She wasn't sure how he would react to her message. She knew that he would be mad, but at this point she didn't care. He accused her of not caring about him. Of all the things that he could say to her, that was the biggest slap to her face. The worst part of all of this is that he knew it would hurt so he said it on purpose. Something like that was so typical of him. He sure did live up to his House name some days.

Anytime they would talk, she had to say the first word or send the first message. If they were in the same room, he would just stare at her or the wall until she said something to him when they were fighting or if he was in a foul mood. If they were in separate places during a fight, then her phone would sit silent unless she sent the first text in the series of messages.

They had been fighting for the better part of four days now and she was tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of screaming. Tired of watching his platinum blonde hair swing in the breeze created by him storming out the door. She was tired of going to bed alone and crying herself to sleep. Everytime she tried to bandage up the cracks on her heart, something would happen that just caused it to break all over again and there was no stopping the tears from falling. She was tired of feeling like everything she tried to do was a complete failure. A failure at work because she didn't have the answers someone needed. A failure at home because she couldn't keep her relationship intact.

The pain of it all was too much for her to bear some nights. The thoughts that clouded her mind were dark and scary because she didn't have anywhere to turn to when the scared and alone feelings started to take over her mind. Nowhere to hide when the voice inside her head told her that she had failed. When those thoughts took over her mind, she just left the house or wherever she was to find happier scenery. She took a walk no matter what time of day that it was. She needed to clear her mind to chase the demons away. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't, but it was the only way she knew to try.

The nights that she came home from a bad day work and he wasn't home yet were the nights that made her worry even more. She was afraid that he left without saying good-bye. She was terrified that he had just given up because he felt like she didn't care. It wasn't that she didn't care though. It was the fact that she would get locked inside her head because she was failing or at least that's what she made herself believe. It would seem as though she was hiding inside her own head. She wouldn't talk to him as much when she came home on the days that the voice was really loud. She would sleep most of the time to drown them out while she was at home outside of eating their meals together in uncomfortable silence. The uncomfortable silence would just remind her of her failure. She had failed in her relationship because she couldn't bring herself to tell him how badly she was suffering.

She finally willed herself to hit the send key on the message that was waiting for her. Mocking her. A single text message was about to potentially change the entirety of her life. It could lead to the end of something she held so dear.

As soon as the message was sent, the tears began to fall and the demons began to speak to her again.


	7. It's What We Do

**A/N:** This was a story written in collaboration with Dramione84 for our wonderful friend xxDustNight88 (You should definitely check them both out! They are awesome)

I wrote the following e-mail as a prompt for Dramione84's story!

Rating: T

As always, R & R!

Love,

~starr

* * *

To: _pansy . parkinson_

From: _hermione . granger_

Subject: Losing my sanity….

Dear Pansy,

This week has been absolutely insane at work. So recently I've been getting swamped with cases. It has been to the point that I'm actually behind on getting all of the paperwork filed and sent out to the right person just barely before the deadline. So the Minister of Magic decided that I needed some help...you'll never guess who he sent to help me.

Draco Malfoy. Draco Ferret-Face Malfoy! The same Draco Malfoy that I punched in the face in our third year! And let me tell you, he hasn't forgotten that I punched him either.

As you can guess, Ron wasn't happy to hear that I would be working closely with Draco. Although I'm impressed he even heard me telling him what had happened. He isn't listening to me anymore, or at least it feels that way. He doesn't seem to care about what's going on with me, emotionally or physically. All it seems he wants to do is fight about me working with Draco or just pick stupid little fights about absolutely nothing important!

I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm spending more time at work than I normally would just to avoid going home. Which is already making me question my sanity. You know how much I love coming home after work and curling up with a good book and a cup of tea in front of our fire. And now I'm literally hiding from what makes me happy. I don't know how much longer I can stay with Ron. He isn't making me happy anymore, but at the same time I know somewhere deep down he loves me.

The other scary thought is that I think I'm developing feelings for Draco...I know, shocking, right?! He is so different from what we remember him as at Hogwarts. He seems like a totally different person. He is so sweet and he has been so helpful since he got assigned to my department.

I need your help. What do I do? I can't stay with someone who doesn't support me or makes me happy anymore, but at the same time I think it could be just a phase he's going through because of all the stress I'm under at work. Also...what should I do about my new feelings for Draco? If I act on them and he doesn't feel the same way, but what if he does?

I'm going insane...please send help!

Love you!

Hermione

Pansy shut her laptop, glaring at the intern who interrupted her. "Yes, what?!" she snapped, rolling her eyes when the young girl just stood there, lip quivering slightly.

"Are those the drawings I asked for?" Pansy held out her hand waving it impatiently.

The young girl nodded almost violently as she lunged forward to pass the drawings to her. Pansy grabbed her mobile from her desk as she rose, striding towards the elevator.

"You're with me" she snapped as the ditzy blonde failed to follow her.

Jabbing the elevator button hard with her manicured fingers of one hand, she tapped out a text to Hermione with the other.

"Just got ur email. Be round at 8."

Stepping into the elevator, she tried to remember the last time she had seen Draco Malfoy. Probably around the last time she saw anyone, she mused. She had been living in Muggle London for five years now, severing her ties with almost everyone after the war. Embracing Muggle fashion, she had enrolled in a design college, wooing everyone with her classy timeless pieces that to the knowing eye were a masterful take on mixing pureblood tradition with haute couture designs, steadily making a name for herself in the process. She had started her own fashion house, taking on two interns, throwing herself head first into the challenge.

Surprisingly, the only person she had maintained contact with was Hermione. Their friendship had been based on a shaky truce after she came to her one day and told her she wanted to learn about Muggles. And the rest, as the Muggles say, was history.

Striding from the elevator she issued her orders like a commander taking charge of a war room. Casting her approving eye over what she liked, she gave everyone their instructions before stopping mid sentence, her eye caught by something so ghastly that rendered her speechless.

"For the love of God" she muttered, her tone dripping with disdain as she glared at the young designer.

"I am trusting you to get this right" her measured tone not lost on anyone. "Do not let me down."

Safe in her office, she locked the door, taking her wand from her desk draw, casting a charm to darken the floor to ceiling windows and securing the room. Then, with a flick of her wrist, she apparated to Hermione's apartment in Diagon Alley.

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione's muffled voice drifted from the kitchen as Pansy crossed the threshold.

"Granger, what on earth are you doing? Lean any further and you will fall into that freezer."

Hermione righted herself, holding the Ben and Jerry's up triumphantly. "For a moment I thought we had an actual emergency."

"Yes, well there will be one if you don't have any wine" Pansy whined, shrugging off her coat. "Seriously, I have no idea why I pay these people. I spend my whole day surrounded by idiots."

"Welcome to my life" Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbing two spoons from the draw.

"You made your Weasley-bed, now lie in it," Pansy smirked, one eyebrow raised pointedly.

"That's mean," Hermione retorted but giggled anyway.

Pansy grabbed the spoon Hermione held out to her. "Look, if you wanted sympathy, you would go to Ginny; if you wanted whimsy, you would go to Luna. You knew what you were getting into when you came to me; I only deal in sarcasm and wit. Now, can we please just talk about how hot Draco's arse is." Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she grinned salaciously.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she shrieked. "Pansy! Honestly!"

Pansy only grinned more as Hermione blushed. "Besides, it's his arms that get me." She mused, digging into the ice cream.

"Oh Merlin! Details woman!"

Hermione brought her knees up on the couch once they were settled in the lounge. "His mark is almost faded to nothing now, so when it gets hot in my office, which is pretty much all the time, he rolls up his sleeves" Hermione paused, leaning in conspiratorially. "And. I. Die. I tell you, I actually die." She emphasised dramatically.

Pansy squeelled in delight before composing herself. "But seriously, what are you going to do about Ron?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders sighing heavily.

Pansy paled slightly, "Hermione, are you going to have an affair?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Hermione paused scrapping the caramel from the edge of the tub of ice cream, looking up at Pansy. "I honestly don't know," she whispered, shuddering slightly. "I am so confused. And I feel so guilty, about everything."

Pansy reached out, taking the tub of ice cream, placing it down on the coffee table before taking Hermione's frigid hands in her own. "Look at me, Mimi."

"You know I hate that nickname," Hermione groused, pouting slightly.

"Yes, and I am the only one allowed to call you it," Pansy smirked, pulling a small smile from her best friend. "You have done nothing wrong. It is perfectly legitimate to feel the way you do. Admiring the arse of Draco Malfoy is nothing more than the sign of a healthy brain. I mean, come on! He DOES have an arse that you just want to bite."

Hermione sniggered, despite the small tears that were working their way down her cheeks which Pansy reached up to brush away with her thumb.  
"I am never going to judge you for what you do, nor will I sit here and have the audacity to tell you what to do, but I do think that you need to address your relationship with Ron. Whether anything happens with Draco or not, you have to think about whether he meets your needs."

Hermione nodded. "You're right," she whispered, shaking her head. "God, Pansy, you're right. I know you are right," she grew more insistent, jumping up from the sofa.

"I need to talk to him."

"Okay," Pansy watched Hermione dart about the room, grabbing her things.

Suddenly Hermione rounded on Pansy. "Will you wait here?"

Pansy nodded. "Of course. I will be here, whenever you need me. Always."

….

Diagon Alley had long been quiet when the floo finally roared to life, startling Pansy awake. Rushing forwards, she reached out as a sobbing Hermione stumbled, collapsing into her waiting arms. "It was awful," Hermione choked out, clutching at her friend's robes as she sank to her knees.

As Pansy stroked her hair, whispering soothing words, she was startled by the floo roaring to life once more, shocked speechless by the sight of Draco Malfoy stepping into Hermione's living room.

"Pansy, could you give us a minute?" Draco asked, his eyes not leaving Hermione. Pansy glanced at Hermione who nodded, struggling to control her breathing.

"I'll go make some tea then," Pansy stated, before squeezing Hermione's hand. "Yell if you need me."

Reaching into the cupboard, Pansy pulled down Hermione's favourite cup and her camomile tea before filling the kettle.

" _That was awful. The Hermione Granger I know would never let anyone speak to her like that."_ Her hand stilled, tea bag in hand as she heard Draco's words to Hermione.

" _You deserve so much better than that."_

Pansy dropped the tea bag into the cup, nodding in silent agreement, unable to hear Hermione's response.

" _No, I mean it Hermione. You deserve better. I…."_

Pansy's eyes went wide as she silently willed Draco to finish what he was going to say.

" _I would treat you better, if you let me in. If you didn't keep shutting me out."_

The shrill whistle of the kettle drowned out whatever Hermione had responded with, causing Pansy to curse it as she pulled it from the stove.

Pouring the water into the cup, she stirred the tea twice before depositing the teabag in the trash. Grabbing the cup, she didn't notice that the talking had stopped.

Turning into the living room, she rolled her eyes at the sight, placing the cup on the table, grabbing her coat and bag from where they were tossed over the back of the sofa.

"Right, well I will be off then."

Draco and Hermione broke away, breathless, a small flush creeping across their cheeks.

"Call me" She told Hermione as she kissed her on the cheek before turning to Draco. "You too, it's been too long," she smirked, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he scowled.

"You always were demanding," Draco huffed as Pansy laughed, grabbing the floo powder.

"Yep. And as I told Granger earlier, you always did have a hot arse, but if you start being an arse, you will have me to deal with. Ciao."

Stepping from the floo, she pulled her mobile from her pocket, grinning as she replied to the text.

It's what we do, no thanks needed.


	8. Tricks and Treats

**A/N: To celebrate Halloween and the Eat, Write and Be Scary Event going on across the Facebook Groups Hermione's Haven (18+), Dramione Fanfiction Forum (18+), and The Slytherin Cabal (18+), here is a cute fluffy little Dramione story.**

 **Title: Tricks and Treats**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: Family and friends gather together to celebrate a typical Muggle holiday.**

 **Prompt: Trick Or Treat. "Don't you just love when the trees change colors?"**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **~starr**

* * *

"C'mon, Draco. Don't you think she looks adorable?" Hermione asked, watching as her daughter spun in circles, watching the skirt on her ghost costume fly up into the air.

Draco nodded in agreement as he wrapped his arm around Hermione as he took watched before answering, "Yes, she does, and you make a sexy witch."

Zoey was giggling uncontrollably as she spun in circles. She found the whole ordeal absolutely hysterical.

Every five or so circles, she would fall and land on her bum, letting out a frustrated huff. However, the toddler would pick herself back up and start spinning again. She was bound and determined not to fall this time.

Hermione had the biggest smile on her face watching her beautiful, blonde daughter play in her costume. She was looking forward to experiencing this wonderful Muggle tradition with her daughter and husband. That was, if she could convince Draco to go with them.

Zoey's spinning only stopped when she heard the sound of the floo coming from the next room. With a scream of joy, she went running into the next room to see who was there. That could only mean one thing, Hermione thought as she squeezed Draco tight before walking to the doorway to take a peak. Her suspicions correct. James, Albus, and Lily were here. Each of their costumes looking as cute as can be. James was a spooky skeleton, Albus a Quidditch player, and Lily a pretty princess.

Draco just shook his head and laughed when he saw the Potter family come into the dining room where he and Hermione were getting Zoey's things together to go out for the evening.

"Momma! James! Lily! Albi!" Zoey exclaimed as she came running back into the kitchen to make sure that Hermione heard her. Not that the excited screaming of a small child could be missed in the small house.

Hermione smiled and laughed at the excitement in her daughter's voice. "I see them! They all look so cute in their costumes, Ginny."

She gave her friends each a hug as they came in the door to the kitchen.

"Thanks! So does Zoey!" Ginny responded after she released Hermione from her embrace, "Don't you just love when the trees change colors? I was looking at the ones outside of the Burrow when we stopped by to show mum the costumes, and I was just in awe."

"It's my favorite part of the season!" Hermione exclaimed, "It's Draco's too. Not that he'd ever admit it."

"Hey now," Draco said shooting Hermione a look of humored disgust as he shook Harry's hand and gave Ginny a quick hug.

"Tik or Tweat, Daddy?" Zoey questioned, pulling on Draco's arm with the sweetest smile on her face.

"Yes, sweetheart. Let's go trick or treating," Draco answered with a smile on his face as he picked her up. "I love you, Zoey." Draco kissed her on the cheek causing her to giggle.

"I wove you, too!" She exclaimed, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Everyone ready to go?" Hermione asked, grabbing Zoey's pumpkin basket and her coat.

"Yes!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

Hermione laughed and said, "Lead the way!"

James, Albus, and Lily went running for the door. Draco put Zoey back down and she followed them as quickly as she could. All four parents laughed as they followed the children out the door.


	9. A Weasley's Luck

**A/N: Here's another Halloween themed drabble!**

 **Title: A Weasley's Luck**

 **Rated: K**

 **Pairings: Dramione, Hinny, Ronsy, Fred and George**

 **Summary: A regular old pumpkin patch becomes the Weasley Twins new playground.**

 **As always, Read and Review!**

 **Happy Halloween to all my readers!**

 **~starr**

* * *

"If that pumpkin gets stuck on your head I'm not helping you get it off!" Hermione yelled, rolling her eyes as she watched Fred and George continue tossing the rotten pumpkin they had found back and forth.

The twins just looked at her and laughed for a brief second before continuing to throw the pumpkin back and forth over the short distance between them. Ron, Pansy, Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione all kept their distance as they watched waiting with baited breath for disaster to strike.

"Oi! I know! Let's make it a bigger challenge!" Fred exclaimed as he took off at a run a short distance away from George and threw the pumpkin again. A cunning smirk growing on his face as the pumpkin flew through the air.

"Hey now!" George said realizing what was happening as he ran forward to make the catch, just barely. As he made the catch, his foot got caught in the pumpkin vine. He proceeded to tumble forward in the somersault position, holding the rotten pumpkin close to his chest. Everyone, but Fred, gasping and holding their breath. All waiting to see the pumpkin shatter upon impact with the ground. Fred, meanwhile, stood there laughing at George's reaction to the pumpkin.

Rolling through the tumble and landing on his bum, George managed to the keep the pumpkin from hitting the ground. With the realization of his success, both he and Fred cheered.

"Nice catch!" Ron and Harry both cheered as George nailed the landing with the pumpkin still in hand. Draco just shook his head at the luck that George happen to have. Fred couldn't stop laughing as he jogged over to help George back up off the ground. The girls refused to cheer and just rolled their eyes in unison.

"Really, you two? We just wanted to come out and get a few nice pumpkins to carve for Halloween and you obsess over the one rotten one that you stumbled upon?" Ginny said as she walked past them softly touching Harry's arm as she went, "C'mon, Harry. I think I see two nice ones over there."

She winked at him as she pointed off at some pumpkins in the distance. Far enough away that no one could really see what they were doing all that well. Catching her subtle drift, Harry smiled and quickly caught up with her, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked.

Pansy walked up to Ron and rested her arm on his shoulder casually and asked, "Ready to go find a pumpkin?"

Ron nodded and they left Hermione and Draco to deal with the twins. Watching her friends walk away, Hermione started to grumble under her breath.

"I don't care what you two do, but get rid of that damn pumpkin!" she huffed grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him off to find their own pumpkins. Draco just shrugged and slid his arm over Hermione's shoulders as they walked away.

"Talk about luck, eh?" George laughed as Fred helped to pull him off the ground.

"Only that of a Weasley," Fred said with a smile.


	10. Overheard in the Slytherin Common Room

**A/N:** Hey all! I'm back! I can't believe I haven't updated this since Halloween, but I think part of that is because I did the Christmas Countdown that would have been a bunch of chapters added to this collection. I do promise I have something else coming to this eventually. It is requiring a lot more research than my normal drabbles tend to.

This drabble game from some fun and games we've been having over at the Slytherin Cabal (18+) Facebook Group. It is solely based on things I have overheard as a substitute teacher at school. High schoolers say the damnedest things when they think other people can't hear them.

Title: Overheard in the Slytherin Common Room  
Rating: K  
Characters: Draco, Pansy, Millie, Tracey, and Astoria  
Summary: You can learn something about yourself when you hide out in the common room.

If you are interested in keeping up with me, check out my profile for links and pennames in other places.

If you enjoy this, drop a review! They encourage me to write!

Love always,  
~starr

***Reposting because of the glitch***

* * *

Draco was lying on his back on the couch in the middle of the Slytherin common room. He had just returned from the most brutal Potions exam of the year and did not have the energy or willpower to force himself to walk the rest of the way to his dorm. He had just started to drift off when he heard the distinct laugh of the one and only Pansy Parkinson entering the room. It sounded as though she was being followed by Millie Bulstrode and Tracey Davis. They were rambling on about something and it made Draco curious, so he tucked his legs against the arm of the couch and listened quietly.

"So the Yule Ball is coming up this weekend and Theo has asked me to go!" Pansy squealed excitedly. A roar of giggles bubbled up from the three young women as they fussed over Pansy's announcement.

Draco bit his lip to keep from groaning and alerting them that he happened to be eavesdropping. He rolled his eyes as he listened to the chitter chatter that was going on about their plans for the Yule Ball ,until he overheard the mention of a very familiar name. _His own_.

"Did you hear what Astoria has in mind for Draco after the ball?" Millie giggled.

"Yes! Poor Draco," Tracey added, "I've heard that Astoria won't even hug a guy if he doesn't initiate it, so I'm not sure how she intends follow through with her plan."

Draco was tuned in now more than ever. He had only asked Astoria to go with him because a Malfoy never shows up to a school function without a date; and he knew he would never hear the end of it from his father if he asked anyone outside of Slytherin. Now she had something _planned_ for him. He wasn't quite sure what he had gotten himself into and he was beginning to regret not asking someone else.

"She'll never go through with it," Pansy remarked snidely. "Besides if she would, you know Draco wouldn't say no."

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times. He wanted to bolt upright from the couch and demand to know what Astoria had in mind, but knowing Pansy as well as he did, she'd just let him sweat it out. He wanted to know exactly what it was that he wouldn't say no to because the longer he thought about it, the more things he was coming up with to add to the list.

"What do you mean, Pans?" Tracey asked innocently as they passed behind the couch that Draco was curled up on heading towards their dorms.

As they passed, Pansy caught sight of a familiar blond head lying on the couch out of the corner of her eye. She laughed quietly to herself as she elbowed both Tracey and Millie nodding in the direction of the couch where they both saw what she did and smiled.

"He'll sleep with anyone who's willing," she said with an evil grin before disappearing down the corridor towards their rooms quickly.

Draco bolted up in the couch with an appalled look upon his face and then furrowed his brow while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I will not!" he huffed before collapsing back on the couch.


	11. We Need to Talk

**A/N:** I know it's been since I've updated much of anything. That's because I've been on vacation and got a job offer, so I've been a little busy. I'm also writing a fic for exchange that will be going up in the near future.

This little drabble was inspired by an image created by Giminia Wow (Go check her out! She's awesome!) for Drabble Fridays in Wordsmiths and Betas. The prompt included the quotes: "Cheating is a choice, not a mistake" and also "Why am I so scared of losing you when you're not even mine?".

Title: We Need to Talk  
Rating: K  
Pairings: Implied Dramione, Implied Thillie,  
Summary: We are the sum of our choices.

If you enjoy my writing, please check out some of my other works! Also, you can find other ways to contact me on my profile if you like my style and would like to get to know me.

If you enjoy this little drabble, please leave a review!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"We need to talk," she said softly as she entered the bedroom. She had found him lying on the bed staring out the window. It seemed as though he was lost in thought and hadn't heard her. She opened her mouth to speak again when he rolled over to look at her.

He sighed deeply and carded his hand through his hair. "What about?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

They were both keeping secrets. It was just a matter of time until one of those secrets broke through the cracks and ruined everything. Those secrets had led to broken promises and miscommunications. Those miscommunications resulted in nights where she would cry herself to sleep and he would drink himself to oblivion.

"You know what," she replied calmly. There was a strain in her voice that only he could recognize. One that he had heard many times before. Every single time she came back after she saw _him_.

"How is the _doting_ husband?" he hissed as he sat up and scooted back against the headboard, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes met hers.

"I could ask you the same question about your _loving_ wife," she quipped, plopping herself down at the end of the bed opposite him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. She was right, but here they were away from their significant others in the presence of their deepest secret. It was the beginning of a conversation they always started to have, but were too afraid to finish. They avoided it like the plague. It appeared that tonight it would be no different.

"We need to figure out what _this_ is," she said motioning back and forth between them. "I don't want to lose you." She reached out and placed her hand on his knee. He didn't move away, but his whole body froze. She sighed and pulled her hand away from him and rested it in her lap. She watched him take a deep breath and relax as he exhaled.

"We already made our choices. Do you think this was a mistake?" he asked shrugging his shoulders as he uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He waited for her answer. He could see the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Just like they always did when they had this exact conversation.

"No, of course not," she insisted, reaching out to take his hands. Slowly, she interlaced her fingers with his and pulled herself closer to him, closing the gap between them. The stern look on his face faded away as he rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hands.

"Then quit worrying about losing me," he whispered as he leaned forward and placed his lips against her forehead. She nodded her head slowly before meeting his lips with her own.

* * *

A/N Added 3/15/18: This story has become a part of a much large story. As of 3/5/18 this story has become part of Turn Around Bright Eyes - a story that focuses around the affair written here.

Certain tags/pairings on this story have been altered to follow suit with the style of story that is taking place in Turn Around Bright Eyes. If you would like to see how this story plays out in the long run, continue following along with Turn Around Bright Eyes.

Love always,

~starr


	12. Hufflepuff Shenanigans

**A/N:** And I'm back with a new update to Interstellar Novella! This work has been up and coming for probably the better part of six months. I had a lot of fun writing it and I do hope you enjoy it!

It was inspired by a detention slip I found on tumblr designed by betterinbronzeandblue and with her permission I was able to write this drabble...okay I know it's about three drabbles tied into one, but I wanted to make sure I encompassed every piece that I wanted to write. Special shout out to my beta, xxDustNight88, for reading over this for me!:)

Title: Hufflepuff Shenanigans  
Rating: K  
Characters: Fred and George Weasley  
Summary: Sometimes you just have to know the answer to a very important question, regardless of silly it may sound to other people.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"I've had the most brilliant idea, Georgie my boy," Fred announced as he walked into the Gryffindor common room one dreary, fall afternoon.

"What idea is that?" George replied closing the book he'd been reading on the couch. He turned to face his twin, who had a mischievous look upon his face which led George to start smiling as well.

Fred walked around to stand in front of where George was sitting and began to speak. "Have you ever heard of a hufflepuff?"

"You mean the house?" George asked curiously.

"No, like an actual hufflepuff," Fred replied. George shook his head no, so Fred continued with his idea. "Exactly. I want to know a hufflepuff is. So I suggest we ask anyone and everyone what one is when the word comes up."

George smiled and nodded his head. "Let's hope good old Snape brings it up today. I cannot wait to hear his answer."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Fred replied. "I was also thinking that we should see how long we can keep this up until someone does something about it."

"Let's," George replied simply as he rose from the couch and shortly the two were out the door on their way to their first class of the day.

. . . . . . . .

Their first class of the day was Herbology with Professor Sprout. All they needed to hope for was that one of their Hufflepuff classmates would do something that would earn them house points. Then they'd have an excuse to start their little game. It was only just a matter of time.

"Today we are studying Snargaluff pods. Who can tell me how this plant usually appears where it is endemic to? And ten points will go to the house of the person who can tell me both places the plant is endemic to!" Professor Sprout announced as she joined her students in the greenhouse while they arrived at their stations.

"Here's our chance, Georgie my boy," Fred whispered excitedly to George,who just smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. They just needed to wait for one of their intelligent classmates to answer the question for them.

Angelina Johnson was the first to person to shoot a hand up in the air. George tapped her on the shoulder causing her to turn and look at him. "What do you want, George?"

"Put your hand down," he replied reaching over to attempt to pull her hand down, but was unsuccessful.

"Why? I know the answer. Besides we need the points. I heard that Snape took points away from us. Your brother and his friends were up to no good again," she hissed as she continued to fight him to let her hand go back up in the air.

"Miss Johnson and Mr. Weasley, keep your hands to yourself," Professor Sprout exclaimed before turning her attention to another student whose hand was waving in the air. "Yes, Mr. Applebee. Do you have answer for me?"

"The Snargaluff plant, endemic to Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England and Scotland, Great Britain, has the appearance of a gnarled stump that hides dangerous thorn covered vines that attack when provoked," he replied happily.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff!" Professor Sprout exclaimed excitedly as she waltzed around the room checking to make sure that every bench had a pot with the Snargaluff plant planted inside.

Fred looked at George and winked before popping his hand up in the air, waving it about. Much in the same way that Ron described Hermione's hand during classes.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Professor Sprout asked pausing in what she had been doing.

"What's a hufflepuff?" he asked with a completely serious look on his face.

Professor Sprout looked at him for a moment completely puzzled before answering the question. "Well, it's one of our house, my dear boy. You should know that from playing Quidditch."

"I know it's a house, but I want to know what an actual hufflepuff is. Especially because the house mascot is a honey badger," Fred said quickly.

"I- ," Professor Sprout began to say, but then shook her head. "I'm not going to answer that question right now. We have a lot of work to do. Everyone open your books to page five hundred and fifty."

Fred turned to George with a grin on his face before mouthing, "One professor down. A few more to go!"

. . . . . . . .

The next day the twins decided to continue their little game well into their second class, Charms with Professor Flitwick. George was going to take the lead with him. After all, George was Flitwick's _favourite_ student.

As the twins walked into class, they exchanged a wicked smile before promptly taking their seats in the middle of the hall. According to the board they were going to be working on Disarming Charms today which was perfect for what they had in mind. Flitwick would be pairing them off and George was bound and determined to be paired with a student from his new favourite house.

After a few minutes, Flitwick came into the hall and closed the door quickly behind them. "Alright, alright, quiet down. It's time to start classes. Pair off with someone and start practicing the charms we were working with yesterday," he announced as he walked up to the front of the hall.

George looked over his shoulder and winked at Fred before walking over towards a small group of Hufflepuff females. He had a wicked smile beaming proudly from his face.

"Where's he going?" Angela asked as she approached Fred. She had been expecting to team up with George, but apparently she was going to be working with the other fiery, redheaded twin.

Fred shrugged with a wicked grin on his face. Angela quirked her brow at him looking over at George. "What are you up to?" she asked intriguingly.

"I'm not up to anything," Fred singsonged as he offered his arm to Angela which she took reluctantly, allowing him to lead her over to the side of the room.

As they practiced their spells, Fred kept a watchful eye on his brother as he worked alongside one of the quieter Hufflepuffs that the pair had come to know over the last few years. A wicked smile appeared on Fred's face when he saw Flitwick nearing the two.

"This is an interesting pairing," Professor Flitwick said simply as he watched on, "Usually you pair up with Miss Johnson, Mr. Weasley. Why the sudden change of pace?"

"I thought it would be good for house unity, sir," George replied happily as he defended himself against the next spell that was sent his way. An evil smile masked with innocence grew happily on his face.

"Ten points a piece to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!" Flitwick exclaimed happily and turned to walk away. However, George tapped him on his shoulder causing him to spin back around. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Sir, what's a hufflepuff?" he asked.

Flitwick paused and looked at George for a few minutes contemplating an answer. He wasn't sure if the poor boy was being serious or if it was another one of his and Fred's silly jokes. If it was a joke, then he didn't want to encourage the behavior. However, if he was being honest with himself and George, he wasn't sure where the Founding Fathers of Hogwarts got the name Hufflepuff. He shook his head brushing the thoughts aside. "Come see me later. Everyone get back to disarming!"

With that said, Flitwick walked away from that pair and continued watching the other students as they practiced their charms.

George looked over at Fred. Both of them with smiles beaming proudly. He held up his hand with two fingers up. The pair burst into laughter causing their classmates to look over at them for a brief moment before returning their attention to the charms they were casting.

. . . . . . . .

As they were walking back towards the Gryffindor Common Room, Fred and George happened upon Mr. Filch. He appeared to be mumbling to himself about something rather animatedly, which appeared odd to the twins since they knew Filch to be a rather mundane man.

"I wonder if Mr. Filch has an answer to our question," George said, turning to his brother with a sly look on his face. He proudly walked up to Mr. Filch and tapped him gently on his shoulder.

Momentarily the mumbling seemed to stop as Mr. Filch turned slowly around to meet the eyes of the person who had interrupted his train of thought. He looked the lad up and down before sighing softly. "What do you want?"

"I just had a question I wanted to run by you, Mr. Filch, if that's alright," George replied.

Fred was watching from across the corridor. It was one of those times that he wished one of the projects that he and George were working on happened to be working properly, rather than making a rather loud shrieking sound that left behind a ringing for approximately a day and a half. However, he pushed the thoughts aside and returned his focus back to George's conversation with Mr. Filch.

As the twin was speaking to the man, a group of ladies from Hufflepuff walked between where Fred was watching George and Filch talk, an idea struck him.

"Hello ladies," he proclaimed happily. A few of them giggled before stopping in front of him and smiling in his general direction. The stage was set and it was up to him to lead the act to its completion. He smiled and placed a gentle arm around the shoulders of the closest young lady to him. "How are you beautiful ladies doing this evening?"

A few of them responded. Some of them only giggled and blushed before whispering to the person to either side of them. Annabel Entwhistle was standing closest to Fred and responded as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm doing well, Fred. How are you doing?" she asked, looking up at him with a smile beaming brightly from her face. Truth be told, she had always had a crush on the twins. It didn't matter which one she was talking to, her face seemed to blush either way.

"I'm doing alright," he replied with a wink. "What are you up to for your afternoon?"

"Uhm," Annabel said, pausing for a few moments, "I think we are heading back to the Hufflepuff common to study for a little while before we have to head to Potions. What are you up to?"

George's ear perked up when he heard his favorite word and a wicked grin grew across his lips. "Mr. Filch, I was wondering if you knew what a hufflepuff was…" he said calmly.

Mr. Filch looked at him for a minute and furrowed his brow. A puzzled look grew on his face and it was almost as though George could see the gears spinning in his head as he thought about an answer.

George bit his lip to keep from snickering and glanced back at Fred. Fred looked up at him and winked before returning to his conversation with Annabel. George turned back to Mr. Filch as he waited for an answer.

Mr. Filch huffed and turned on his heels, completely ignoring George's question. As he walked away he was mumbling under his breath. There were only a few words that George was able to understand.

"I don't have time to deal with stupid questions….stupid kids….why are they in the hallway?"

"Apparently I'm not getting an answer from him today," George said with a laugh as he walked to rejoin Fred and the crowd of young women who had gathered around him.

. . . . . . . .

"Only two professors left, Georgie-boy," Fred hummed as the pair walked into the Transfiguration classroom later that same afternoon.

George looked at his twin and laughed. It'd been a rather unsuccessful adventure thus far, but they were having fun leaving the adults unable to answer their rather simple question. If any of the professors were going to give them an answer, it would definitely be their beloved Transfiguration professor.

McGonagall was waiting at the front of the room as the class filed inside. The stern look on her face should have been a warning sign to all. However, with the twins, there was no line that would go uncrossed. They just hoped that their Professor would be willing to go easy on them.

"Take your seats everyone," McGonagall announced, looking around the room as students slowly began filling their seats. She just watched quietly as the low murmur of hushed whispers filled the room. When her eyes landed on the twins, an eerily calm smiled appeared on her face.

She'd been hearing discussions from her fellow professors that they'd been up to some unusual antics, but before she took any action she wanted to see the behavior for herself. There was a small part of her that hoped that the twins would be wise enough not to try anything in her class, but one could never underestimate the behavior of the Weasley twins. She loved having both of them in class, but sometimes they were just too much.

"'Ello, professor," Fred said happily as he took a seat towards the front of the room, a few rows ahead of his normal seat of choice.

McGonagall furrowed her brow and tilted her head back momentarily before addressing him as she quickly glanced around the room to find George. Much to her unpleasant surprise, she watched him take a seat right beside Fred. They were definitely up to something. "Hello, Mr. Weasley. Did you fancy a change of scenery today?"

Fred nodded his head eagerly in response with a smile beaming brightly from his face and a wicked look in his eyes.

Unsure how to respond to him, she returned the smile and nodded her head quickly before directing her attention back to the rest of the class. "You will all find a teapot on the desk in front of you. Today we are going to be practicing a transformation spell that will allow you to turn that teapot into a tortoise. We will be working in pairs so please find a partner that you feel comfortable working with."

All of the students looked around the room, exchanging passing glances at one another, but no one was getting up to move into different seats and work with other people. Noticing the lack of movement, McGonagall decided that picking their own partners was not going to be an option today. She would have to split them up herself.

"If you belong to Gryffindor, you will find a Hufflepuff to work with. Slytherins, you will be working with Ravenclaws," she announced, narrowing her eyes as she met the eyes of each of her students in the room. Each one trying to look away before she caught them, but each one failing in doing so. "Pair up before I select your partners."

As the other students in the room rushed to pair up with someone of the assigned house, Fred raised his hand in the hopes that McGonagall would see it before she gave them their next set of instructions.

When she saw his hand, she sighed, "Yes, Mr. Weasley? Something in the instructions that you didn't understand already?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"What is the issue?" she questioned.

Fred turned quickly to wink at George before redirecting his attention to to his professor, who was much too patient with him for her own good. "What's a hufflepuff?" he asked innocently.

"It's one of the Hogwarts houses, Mr. Weasley," she said, furrowing her brow. "Just like Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. You call Gryffindor home, just as Ms. Macavoy calls Hufflepuff home. It looks like she could use a partner, so if you wouldn't mind…"

"I know it's a house, Professor, and I'd be happy to work with Ms. Macavoy. But I was asking what an actual hufflepuff is. You know, the thing the house is named after," Fred insisted.

A few of the students snickered from behind him, but they were silenced almost immediately by one glance from their Professor. A mumbled apology arose from the group which allowed McGonagall to redirect her attention to the problem at hand.

Gently, she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose before crossing her arms over her chest. Taking a deep breath, she finally responded to his concerns. "If you would like to discuss this further than the answer I have already given you, then please come by my office after you have finished with your classes for the day. Bring George along as well. From what I have heard from a few other Professors, he has a similar question to your own," she said calmly. "Does that work for you, Mr. Weasley?"

"Absolutely, ma'am. Thank you for taking the time to discuss this pressing issue with us," Fred replied as he quickly rose from his seat and joined Heidi Macavoy at her table towards the middle of the room. He attempted to present McGonagall with the most innocent smile he could muster once he had taken in his seat.

"Now that's out of the way, everyone take out your wands. We are going to practice the motion needed to perform this spell," she announced, shaking her head momentarily to rid her mind of Fred's question. She'd have more time to think about a proper response later.

. . . . . . . .

"Open your books to page three hundred and seventy-five and start copying the notes from the board," Snape bellowed as he closed the door the Potions room. The room was almost immediately silent except for the scratches of quills against paper.

Fred glanced at George out of the corner of his eye as he pretended to copy the notes. George met his eyes and there was a shrug exchanged because neither one was sure how to handle the situation now that Snape had placed a damper on the mood for the class.

"Eyes on your own notes, Mr. Weasley," Snape grumbled, walking past where the twins were seated. He sighed and shook his head because he knew that it was a waste of time telling them to stop talking. It never worked anyways.

The students continued to work for a little while longer before Professor Snape interrupted them again. "Are there any questions?"

George's hand shot up into the air immediately. It was almost as though the perfect situation just happened to land perfectly in his lap.

"What is it, Mr. Weasley?" he asked.

"Well sir, I have a question. But it isn't related to the topic we are talking about right this second," George began to explain, but was quickly cut off by his professor.

"Then save it for when it is related to the topic we are discussing," Snape grumbled, walking away from the young man, who was testing his last nerve.

"But professor, it's a very important question," George insisted. "I need to know what a hufflepuff is and none of my other professors have been able to tell me what exactly one is."

"Get out," Snape said simply, pointing towards the door as he refused to look at George or Fred.

"But, sir," Fred exclaimed as George slowly started gathering his things.

"You can leave as well," Snape shouted. "I don't have time to deal with stupid questions right now."

The twins glanced at each other quickly before gathering their things and exiting the classroom. As they passed their classmates, they heard the hushed whispers and couldn't help smiling. They knew they'd be the talk of the school for a while now.

. . . . . . . .

As the twins entered her office, she never looked up from the books she had sitting on her desk. They quietly took a seat and waited for her to say something to them. Wandlessly, she closed the door behind them after a few moments of absolute silence as she closed the book that she had been reading.

"So I hear you two have been causing some _trouble_ in your classes lately," she said, removing her classes and placing them on her desk.

The twins turned to look at each other before shaking their heads furiously.

"Not trouble, ma'am," Fred replied. "We were just trying to educate ourselves on the beginnings of our houses."

"Honest, Professor. We meant no harm by it," George added.

She smiled and shook her head. "Regardless of what you were trying to do, it was disruptive in your classes. I have received three referrals from other staff members, and I could hear Professor Snape dismissing you from class all the way up here. Something needs to be done."

The twins hung their heads. They knew she was right. They had done it to themselves. What started out as an innocent prank was going to result in them spending at least one afternoon in detention rather than out of the Quidditch field.

"How many days have we earned?" Fred asked as he watched McGonagall pick up her quill and the detention forms.

"Four days and please don't annoy Mr. Filch anymore. He really didn't take too well to it," she said, tearing the slips off and handing one to each of the twins. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, gentlemen."

"Thank you, Professor," they said in unison as they rose from their chairs and left her office.

Upon closing the door behind them, they stopped and turned to each other. Busting out laughing, they couldn't help but agree that the detentions were worth the priceless faces and explanations their professors had tried giving them with the whole ordeal.


	13. The Spoon

**A/N:** So I might be participating in a little challenge for the month of October called 31 days of Fanfiction. Today's theme was Shameless Fluff and it was inspired along side a Five Sentence drabble that I wrote from a prompt from the amazing GaeilgeRua on Tumblr.

Beta love as always is going out to the one and only xxDustNight88! I wouldn't know what to do without her!

Title: The Spoon  
Rating: K  
Characters: Theo/Hermione  
Summary: He was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, or rather the refrigerator.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

Be sure to let me know what you think! Love every single review I ever get ;)

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

The envelope was unmistakable when Hermione came home and found it sitting in the mailbox. She had received her annual invitation to Dean and Seamus's Halloween Extravaganza. It wasn't as big of a deal as the annual St. Patrick's day party that the pair always threw, but it was quite the affair.

She was met with confetti and glitter when she opened the card to see what was requested of their guests. As expected, costumes were a must and if anyone could be so kind, they were to bring a dessert to share.

Dropping the invitation on the table, Hermione proceed to dig out every single one of her recipe books and began flipping through them to find the perfect treat to share. As she found a recipe she liked, she folded back the corner of the page and continued searching.

That was how Theo found her when he made it home from work. He chuckled to himself when he entered the kitchen and found her surrounded by books.

"Typical," he mumbled, walking over to where she was and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Hey, love."

His voice and touch caused her to jump slightly, which brought a smile to his face. She playfully smacked his arse as he stepped away from her to set his bag and coat down. "You scared me," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry," he replied with a laugh as he closed the space between them, leaning down to capture her lips with his. As he pulled away, he looked over at the collection of books on the table. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a recipe," she said quickly as she turned her attention back to the stack of books. She reached for one of the few books that had been spread around the table open to a certain page and started flipping through it.

"Why are you looking for a recipe?" Theo asked, pulling out a chair from the table to sit down beside her.

Hermione shuffled some of the books around the table as she looked for the invitation to show him. "Well, when I came home from work today," she mumbled, until she found what she was looking for and handed it to him. "This was in the mailbox. It's an invitation to a Halloween party!"

"Who's having the party?" he questioned, inspecting the invitation to see if he could find an answer to his own question. Just his eyes skimmed over the names and Hermione chimed in with the names of the hosts.

"Seamus and Dean," she said, skimming over yet another recipe. "Should I make something with pumpkin in it or not? I feel like everyone makes everything taste like pumpkin this time of year and I want my dessert to stand out…"

Theo laughed, causing Hermione's head to pop up and her eyes to narrow.

"What's so funny?" she huffed.

"Absolutely nothing," he replied and leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips, only to be met with her cheek when she turned away. He sighed, shaking his head. "I wasn't laughing at you, just at the idea that someone would even consider not making something pumpkin flavored during this season."

"Sure sure," Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She was fighting back a laugh when Theo watched her stick her lower lip out to seem more upset about the entire situation.

"I promise," Theo insisted, reaching out to cup her cheek and run his thumb over her pouting lip.

Hermione smiled and kissed his thumb. "I believe you. Will you help me pick something to make?" she asked, batting her eyelashes rapidly.

"Pass me a book," Theo said laughing.

. . . . . . . .

Hermione stared at him in shock, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Theo froze, dropping the spoon from his hand causing it to clatter against the floor. He was worrying his lip when he turned to face his girlfriend as he slowly closed the refrigerator door innocently.

"Nothing…" he replied slowly with an innocent smile appearing on his face.

"I told you to keep your fingers out of that dessert until tomorrow," she insisted, placing her hands on her hips.

"That's why I used a spoon," he said with a laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning up against the doorframe. The look on his face was making it difficult for her to be mad at him. She couldn't really blame him for sneaking a bite of the dessert because that had been the exact reason she had come downstairs as well.

"So you thought that just because you used a spoon meant that you could taste test the dessert before the party?" she asked, quirking her brow as she watched him quickly pick up the spoon and drop it into the sink.

He nodded his head up and down slowly as he walked over to where she was standing. Slipping his arms around her waist, he buried his face in her hair fluttering her neck with chaste kisses.

Hermione shook her head before wrapping her arms around Theo's neck and tipping her head back to allow him greater access to her neck. He began to trail gentle kisses up her her neck and along her jawbone before finding home at her lips briefly.

As she pulled away, she whispered, "Grab another spoon and I'll get the dessert."

Theo quirked his brow at her and leaned back to assess the situation. She winked at him and waltzed over to the fridge. Quickly she spun around with the dessert in hand and motioned for him to follow her with her head.

"Come on then. We need to taste it before we share it with anyone else," she hummed.

Theo laughed and carded a hand through his hair. Quickly, he grabbed a pair of spoons and followed her into the living room.


	14. The Harsh Reality

**A/N:** I do apologize for not having this story up yesterday since it was written for day 9 of the 31 days of Fanfiction Challenge, but it has been a rough few days and the story just wasn't cooperating. I don't have a story for day 10 just yet either, so it may be a little late as well.

Yesterday's theme was an Argument.

Beta love as always is going out to the one and only xxDustNight88! I wouldn't know what to do without her!

Title: The Harsh Reality  
Rating: T  
Characters: Draco & Ron  
Summary: A harmless prank played upon Ron ends up revealing some of the harsh realities of Draco's life.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

Hopefully this isn't as bad as I question it to be after a rough day. Let me know what you think!

Love always,

~starr

* * *

"What the bloody hell is your problem, ferret face?" Ron shouted, grabbing Draco by the shoulder as the Slytherin stormed past him on his way out of the Potions Dungeon after class. Forcibly, Ron pulled Draco's shoulder to cause him to turn and face him.

Draco smirked when he saw the red hue starting to appear on Ron's face when the pair made eye contact. Shrugging his shoulder out of Ron's grasp, Draco squared up with him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Problem, Weasel?" he replied, cocking his head to the side and exchanging the briefest of glances with Harry and Hermione as they came up behind Ron, both shaking their heads in disgust.

"You know damn well what the problem is," Ron huffed, dropping his back to the floor and began shoving the sleeves of his robes up.

Draco laughed to himself as he watched the show in front of him. Did the Weasel really think that he was intimidating right now? He looked like a joke. It was a simple prank and Ronald just so happened to be the victim. "It was a harmless prank."

"Harmless prank!?" Ron shouted, stepping forward and pushing Draco backwards. "The only reason that prank was harmless was because 'Mione stopped the spell!"

Ron swung at Draco with his right fist, missing slightly and stumbling into the crowd that had gathered around them. Draco laughed and stepped to the opposite side of the hall from Ron and waited for him to gather his wits about him and come at him again.

"Sod off," Draco mumbled, shaking his head. "You're overreacting. Nothing was going to happen to you."

"Sod off?" Ron scoffed, regaining his composure. "You've been out to get me since first year, just admit it!"

"Out to get you?" Draco repeated with a laugh. "Why would I be out to get you? It's not like you have anything that I desire."

"Nothing you desire," Ron said with a smirk. "That, ferret face, would be where you are wrong."

Furrowing his brow, Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright, I'll play along. What exactly do you have that I would be jealous of? I'm honestly curious as to what you think _you_ of all people happen to have that I would want so badly that would make it my goal to ruin your life since first year."

With a smug look on his face, Ron bent down to pick up his bag and slug it back over his shoulder. He crossed his arms over his chest and allowed a deafening silence to come over the room. He took pride in knowing that everyone was waiting with baited breath for the next few words to come out of his mouth.

Taking a deep breath, Ron met Draco's eyes and smiled. "I've got parents who love me and friends that care about my well-being, Malfoy. When was the last time you remember hearing mummy dearest or your father saying that they loved you?"

Ron looked around the room and spotted Hermione and Harry, along with the rest of their fellow Gryffindors watching from the sidelines. He also noticed that none of Draco's posse had bothered to stay behind and watch. "Where are your so called friends? I don't see them. They don't seem to care what happens to you. So there, Malfoy. That's what I have and you so greatly desire. Parents that love me and friends who care about what happens to me."

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times to respond, but he truly had nothing to say. Standing his ground for a few moments longer, Draco sighed and shoved through crowd toward the dungeons. He didn't have time to deal with this nonsense.

"Wanker," Ron mumbled under his breath as he watched Draco storm away. He began to take a few steps to follow after Draco when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him go," Hermione said sternly. "You proved your point. Rather harshly, but you proved it."

"Yeah," Harry chimed in, placing a soft hand on Ron's shoulder. "We've got Quidditch practice to get to."

With one last look after Draco, Ron shook his head and turned his attention to his friends with a nod before returning to the Gryffindor common room to get ready for practice. All thoughts of the fights thrown to the side, only to allow the frustrations to be taken out on a bludger.


	15. Rumors

**A/N:** The challenge for Day 14 of the 31 days of Fanfiction Challenge was a 100 word drabble. This is my little snippet. I do not plan to expand this piece because I do not have the time in my writing schedule to write more, so please do not ask me for me. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but my WIPs and other works comes first.

I do apologize for this being a day late, but there was no way I could get it posted yesterday.

Beta love to xxDustNight88 and alpha to SquarePeg72

Title: Rumors  
Rating: K  
Characters: Hermione/Tom Riddle  
Summary: Rumors bring together the most unique people.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

She noticed him out of the corner of her eye lurking in the shadows, watching her. It felt as though his eyes were burrowing into the side of her head, so she turned toward him and met his eyes. Plastering a smile on her face, she broke the silence hovering around them.

"Can I help you with something?" she quipped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I hear you have access to a Time-Turner," he replied, stepping forward into the light.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Tom," Hermione replied, hand slipping into her robe to clutch the hidden treasure.


	16. Witch's Brew

**A/N:** I know...I'm late again in posting a fic. I'm sorry, but today is a double day for you all since I have two stories ready to go! The first is this one! It is for day 15 of the 31 days of Fanfiction Challenge. The theme for the day was Past, Present, and Future all in one fic. Not even sure where this one came from, but it's really cute so that's why I like it!

Beta love as always is going out to the one and only xxDustNight88! I wouldn't know what to do without her!

Title: Witch's Brew  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Romione  
Summary: Sometimes we just have to remember the little things.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

Be sure to let me know what you think! Love every single review I ever get ;)

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

 _Three Days Ago_

"I'm not sure I can do this," Hermione mumbled to herself as she paced the length of her living room, shaking her head and worrying her lip. It felt like there was still so much to do. The decorations needed hung, the flowers needed arranged, and the guest list hadn't been checked over since the week before. Hadn't there been an owl from his cousin saying that they weren't going to be able to make it after all?

Turning quickly, she looked over at the coffee table and looked at the binder. The binder that housed everything that she ever needed or wanted to know about the wedding inside. That binder had been her lifeline for the last six months of planning hell that she had found herself in. Why was she doing this to herself again? Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of their engagement photos. Oh yeah, because she loves him. That's why.

"Hermione, if I was able to do this, you most certainly can," Ginny insisted, entering the living room with a bowl of chips and two cans of soda. Realizing what had caught her best friend's eye, Ginny quickly threw the food down on the table and grabbed the binder, clutching it close to her chest. "No," she said sternly, pointing a finger at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes, pushing the finger aside and reaching for the book. "Hand it over, Ginny."

"No you don't. There is nothing you can change now," Ginny replied, turning the book away from Hermione's grasp.

"Yes, I can. I'm the bride and if I want to change something three days before the wedding, then I damn well will change it," Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at her Matron of Honor.

"Take a deep breath," Ginny said. Hermione reluctantly did as she was told. Ginny smiled and placed the binder down on the couch behind her. "Good. Now, what's the whole point of this wedding thing again?"

"For Ron and I to stand up in front of our friends and families and tell each other how much we love each other," Hermione answered, lowering her gaze to the binder before dropping it to the floor. She realized how silly she had sounded earlier.

"Exactly," Ginny replied with a smile, placing a gently hand on Hermione's shoulder. "It doesn't matter if the seating chart isn't perfect or if the flowers aren't arranged _exactly_ the same. All that matters is that you and Ron love each other. The wedding is just the fancy party to brag about that love to the whole world."

"I know you're right," Hermione said with a smile. "Are you sure we don't have anything stronger than soda in there?"

"I'll go check!" Ginny laughed, taking a few steps away before pausing momentarily and grabbing the binder off the couch. "And I'm taking this with me."

. . . . . . . .

 _Today_

"Hermione, take a deep breath!" Ginny insisted, rubbing the bride-to-be's shoulders as she tried to calm down her best friend. "Everything will be perfect."

"It already looks so lovely in the church, Hermione. You have nothing to worry about," Luna chimed in before taking another sip of her Mimosa, giggling as the bubbles hit her tongue.

"If anyone should be freaking out right now, it should be Ron," Pansy quipped, dowing the last of her drink.

"Why is that?" Hermione snapped back, a bit harsher than she originally intended. Narrowing her gaze, she met Pansy's eyes as she waited for the witch's snappy comeback.

"Because he's going to be married to the same witch for the rest of his life. No more late nights out at the Witch's Brew for the Weasel," Pansy hummed, pouring herself another drink. She was barely able to hide the smirk on her face.

"What do you mean 'late nights at the Witch's Brew'?" Hermione asked, gritting her teeth and forming a fist with her hand.

"Nothing at all. I just thought if you'd worry about something other than this wedding being perfect you might calm down a little bit," Pansy replied with a shrug.

"Not helping, Parkinson!" Ginny yelled, throwing a pillow at the lone Slytherin in the room. She stepped between Hermione and Pansy in an attempt to calm her best friend down once more before the music started playing, however, it was too late. Through the walls, the girls could hear the chords of the organ strike.

Mrs. Weasley's head popped in the dressing room. "Alright, ladies; let's get this show on the road!"

"Honest, Hermione, I didn't mean anything by my comment. I was just trying to distract you…" Pansy replied, trailing off as she walked toward the door. "He loves you more than anything."

"Just go," Hermione grumbled, gathering her dress from around her feet. She took a few deep breaths before plastering a smile on her face as she walked to the door. Only to be stopped by Ginny.

"He'd never cheat on you, Hermione," Ginny said. "You know that, right?"

"I know," Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "I guess I'm wound a little tight…"

"Maybe a little," Ginny laughed, taking her by the hand. "Ready to become my sister?"

"Absolutely," Hermione answered.

. . . . . . . .

 _Three Months Later_

"'Mione, I'm headed out for a few drinks with the guys. I'll be back later," Ron called, gathering his coat and wallet.

"Where at?" Hermione replied. "We were going to take Pansy out for a few drinks to celebrate the engagement tonight, and I'm sure you don't want us tagging along."

"Uh, I think Harry said the Witch's Brew," Ron called from the bottom of the stairs. He smiled when Hermione appeared from their bedroom.

"The Witch's Brew?" Hermione repeated, walking down the stairs and tucking a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. "Why does that sound familiar?'

"Dunno," Ron said with a shrug. "You look great, 'Mione."

He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Thanks!" she said as she pulled away. The gears in her head still turning as she tried to figure out why that pub sounded so familiar, and then it hit her. "Oh!"

Ron quirked his brow at her. "Oh?" he questioned.

"It's nothing," Hermione replied shaking her head. "Just remembered something Pansy once told me. Have a good time tonight, just not _too_ good of a time, okay?"

"Okay," Ron said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his for one last kiss.


	17. Missing Pieces

**A/N:** Today's theme for the 31 days of Fanfiction Challenge is A Piece of Your Life as Fanfiction. This letter is tied into the same universe that exists in my story, The Acceptable Answer. However this story is from Theo and Daphne's past when they were in a relationship whereas The Acceptable Answer is a few years later when the pair had split.

Forever sending beta love xxDustNight88. If you all haven't read her stuff, then you really should.

Title: Missing Pieces  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Theo/Daphne  
Summary: The first fight for a couple is always hard, but it's even tougher when no one is ready to talk about what happened out loud.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

Let me know what you think!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

Theo,

I'm not even sure I'm going to send you this letter. Obviously things aren't as good with us as I thought they were. Or at least as good as I want them to be. However, the only way I know how to work through my own emotions, is to write them down.

Except this time, I don't have the words to say or write down on paper. I know, shocker, right? I always have something to say. Although, that might be part of the problem. With us...

You mean the world to me. I know I've said that a million times, but I'm really at a loss for what to say. All I want to do is spend time with you. I don't care what we are doing as long as I'm with you. Hell, even just watching you during Quidditch practice is better than not seeing you at all on the days that you have practice.

Tonight was our first fight… We didn't fight to the point of hurting each other emotionally. We discussed. If we can do that every time something starts to turn into a fight, then I think we are going to be good long term. If we can't talk to each other about something that is bothering us, then we are no good for each other. I want to understand you and I want you to understand me.

We make an amazing couple, or so I've been told anyways. We make each other happy, and we can tell when something is not right with the other. We are there for each other when we need to be, regardless of what else we have going on at that moment. Even when we are arguing we come back to one another in the end. Isn't that what a relationship is supposed to be about anyways? Not the flirting, kissing, and sex, but being there for each other and being able to make each other happy when we really don't want to be.

However, there is one thing that this fight has taught me about our relationship. We can't be afraid to fight. If we don't say something when we don't like what the other is doing, what good is being in a relationship? We have to be honest with each other, no matter how much it might hurt. Nobody's perfect. We certainly aren't a perfect couple, but together we can take something imperfect and make it perfect for us. That's the ultimate goal, isn't it?

I love you more than I even have the words to say. If I didn't, I wouldn't have pushed you to talk to me this afternoon. I arrived back the common room this afternoon with tears streaming down my face because I was so distraught. I didn't know what else I could do or say that would show you that I mean what I say when I tell you how I feel.

You mean too much to me to let you slip through my fingers. I know that it isn't easy to talk about the so-called petty things that bother you. Hell, it's not easy for me to talk about them with anyone, but I was willing to discuss them with you. I'll be the first to tell you that they are the types of things that can cause a relationship to self implode. I don't want our relationship to self implode. I've had that happen a few too many times in the past.

I know that bringing up my past was not my best idea, but I needed to show you that our relationship is nothing like my previous relationships. When I look at you, I'm not reminded of Ron or Adrian. I'm not reminded of how those relationships worked. I'm shown how a relationship is supposed to work.

You make me want to be a better me in the relationship. You inspire me to want this relationship to be the best that it can be. Being with you is the fuel that I need to keep the fire burning strong with passion. I don't want to lose the passion we have because it makes us unique. When I'm not with you, the only person I want to be with is you.

You are the love of my life and the most important person in my life. You make me happy and you make me smile. You give me peace when my mind is uneasy. You help me to remember that no matter how bad it can get that there is always someone who is standing there beside me to comfort me when I'm sad. You give me more than I could possibly dream of needing. Your arms are my safe haven and they put my mind at ease when it most definitely is not.

The smile that crosses my face every single time I think of you is one that is full of happiness and love because for once in my life I feel like I'm with the right guy. My eyes always light up and get real big when I see that I have a text message from you because you just make me that happy. I always want to talk to you even if I don't really have anything to say because seeing your name on my phone when it lights up just feels my heart with happiness.

You make me feel like I can accomplish anything because of the faith that you have in me, even when I have lost all faith in myself. You have no idea how much your words of comfort and support means to me and even if I am pissed off at the world, they make me smile so big even though I don't want to.

You, Theodore Nott, make me the happiest woman in the world and I don't have the words to express the way that makes me feel. I know it seems like I've rambled on for a while about how much I love you, but I'm really at a loss for words because I don't know what to say.

I pushed too far and for that I'll be eternally sorry. I just hope that I didn't push you too far away. I hope that there is hope for use and we'll be okay.

Without you, I'd feel like there was a piece of me missing.

I love you, Theo.

Forever and for always,

Daphne


	18. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

**A/N:** Yesterday's theme for the 31 days of Fanfiction Challenge was a break up. I have chosen to break up Dramione. If you have a problem with that, then please skip this story. I do not want your negativity in the comments section.

This story is full of angst. So you have been warned.

This story was based off a Five Sentence fic that I wrote for SquarePeg72! :)

Forever sending beta love xxDustNight88. If you all haven't read her stuff, then you really should.

Title comes from the song Breakin' Up is Hard to Do by Neil Sedaka.

Title: Breaking Up is Hard to Do  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Dramione  
Summary: Sometimes you really only have one choice.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

Let me know what you think!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

She'd been dreading having this talk with him. It wasn't going to be easy, and it was a conversation that she had hoped she would never have to have again after the two of them met. It was love at first sight, but even that can fall apart.

So she waited for him to come home from work, curled up in a ball on the loveseat with a blanket wrapped around her body. The quietness that had settled in around her brought with a sense of calm that she desperately needed. Every second she spent thinking about what she needed to do, she could feel herself getting more and more worked up over the whole thing.

An hour or so later, Hermione heard the floo roar to life as Draco came home from work. Wrapping her blanket tighter around her shoulders, she sighed as she sat up in the chair and waited for him to come in.

"Just like a band-aid," she mumbled just before Draco appeared in the living room in front of her. Painting a smile on her face, Hermione waved at him from the confines of her blanket.

"Hey you," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead briefly. She noticed his smile diminishing as he pulled away and his eyes met hers.

"Hey, Draco," she replied quietly, settling back into the chair. As their eyes met momentarily, she could tell that he knew something was wrong. It was just the look on his face.

"What is it this time?" he huffed, sitting down on the couch opposite of where she was sitting. He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for her to speak. Based on previous experiences, he knew it was best to wait.

The two of them had been in this exact situation a number of times before and it always played out the same. They would sit here in an awkward silence just long enough to irritate one another, and typically he would be the first to snap. That meant he was the one to end up sleeping on the couch and he wasn't about to let that happen this time around. He wasn't even sure what he had done wrong.

Only this time, Hermione spoke first, not allowing the irritation to fester under Draco's skin. Her voice was quiet as she roused him from his thoughts.

"I can't do this anymore…" she whispered, causing Draco to lean forward on the couch and quirk his head to the side.

"What did you say?" he questioned.

Tipping her head back momentarily, Hermione took a deep breath. As she tilted her head forward again, she closed her eyes, not able to look Draco in the eyes as she spoke. "I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what?" Draco insisted. If she was going to do this now, then he needed to hear he say exactly what was on his mind. Sure the thought had crossed his mind a time or two, but he loved her and if you love someone, then you do everything you can to keep them in your life, right? He watched as Hermione's eyes slowly opened and met his. He also saw such sadness in them.

"I can't be with you anymore," Hermione said, feeling the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as she spoke. This wasn't a decision she had come to lightly and she had to make him understand that.

"But why? What have I done wrong?" Draco asked, resting his elbows on his knees as he reached out to take her hand, only to have her pull away and wrap the blanket tighter around her.

"There isn't a night that goes by that we don't end up arguing," she said as the first few tears began rolling down her cheek. "When was the last time you actually slept in the bed with me, Draco? I honestly can't remember the last time we went to bed happy…"

"I can change, Hermione. I can do better," Draco insisted, reaching out to her again. Yet again, she pulled away. He slammed his fist down on his knee and carded a hand through his hair. "Damn it, Hermione. Don't you love me anymore?"

"I do love you, but I just can't do _this_ anymore," she replied coldly, rising from the chair and dropping the blanket in her wake. A few more tears rolled down her cheek as she turned to walk away from him. The constant fighting was too much for her to deal with anymore. She didn't want to walk away from him; she wanted to be able to work this out more than anything because they were made for each other, but it is just too hard. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"Hermione, come back!" Draco called after her, rising from the couch only to see her shaking her head. With a huff, he dropped back down to the couch and scrubbed his face with his hands, muttering under his breath.

Hermione walked over to the floo and grabbed a handful of powder. Quietly, she stepped inside and called, "The Three Broomsticks!"

With a flash of green smoke, she was gone. Each of them left alone to grieve the loss of one another.


	19. The Muggle Way

**A/N:** Happy NaNoWrimo to my fellow writers. I hope your progress is going well!

This little drabble has been on the back burner for a while and the other day I decided to suck it up and finish it.

Beta love as always is going out to the one and only xxDustNight88! I wouldn't know what to do without her! If you aren't one of her readers, then you definitely should become one. She's amazing.

Title: The Muggle Way  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Theo/Ginny  
Summary: There are a few ways to do things and the easy way isn't always an option.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

Let me know what you think!

Love always,

~starr

* * *

"Go on, then. Say that one more time. See what happens," Ginny warned as she glared at Theo from across the kitchen, who looked as though he had just seen a ghost. The look on his face made Ginny laugh while watching him catch his breath.

"How did you...? Where did you..?" Theo stuttered as he turned quickly on his heels clutching his chest to see her standing in the doorway. He didn't think he had been talking aloud, but based on her subtle response, it was loud enough for her to hear it.

"How did I what?" she asked smugly walking over to where he stood stopping just before him and crossing her arms over her chest. She raised her brow at him as she waited for an answer.

"Nevermind," Theo sighed as he dropped his hand from his chest to her waist pulling her in close. Placing a chaste kiss on her lips, he squeezed her tight. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Ginny smiled, kissing him on the cheek once more. "But don't think you are off the hook for that comment."

Theo shrugged placing one last gentle kiss on the top Ginny's head before releasing her and turning his attention back to the contraption he had been working on when she snuck up on him. Looking at the array of tools lying in the toolbox, he cautiously picked one up and turned to look at the coffee maker in front of him. Slowly, he lifted the tool in his hand and began to poke at the coffee maker.

Ginny looked at him, puzzled, but decided to see how this was going to play out before she intervened. She walked over to one of the bar stools by island and watched Theo continue to jab at the coffee maker. Every so often he would curse at the _blasted thing_ which caused her to giggle until he glared at her over his shoulder. She'd stop giggling while he looked at her, but the moment he turned his attention back to the task at hand she would start laughing again only quieter.

"That's it!" Theo exclaimed dropping the screwdriver onto the counter. "I give up. Please just let me fix it the way that I know how."

He turned to face Ginny with the biggest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. She smiled as she shook her head at him.

"You promised that you'd try to learn how to do things the Muggle way. You don't want to disappoint your boys, do you?" she teased and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

He walked over to where she was sitting and placed his hands in her lap. "It could be our little secret. We don't have to tell anyone." He pressed his lips to hers.

She melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in close. "Nope," she said with a laugh after breaking the kiss. She leaned back in her seat and motioned to him to go back to work. "Go on then, keep it up. You haven't broken it even worse yet."

Theo rolled his eyes before sticking his tongue out at the fiery redhead and then turned back around walking towards the _stupid_ coffee pot he had been trying to fix when she walked in this morning. Usually, when he came into the kitchen in the morning there was already coffee in the pot and all he had to do was pour it into a cup. However, that was not the case this morning, so he was determined that there was something wrong with it.

As Ginny watched Theo poke at the coffee pot a little bit longer, a curious thought crossed her mind and she realized why he was trying to fix the coffee maker. He had woken up before her this morning, so there was no coffee made when he came into the kitchen. She decided that it was time for her to step in before he really did break the coffee pot.

"Theo, why are you trying to fix the coffee pot?" Ginny asked hopping off the stool she had been sitting on to stand beside Theo. He furrowed his brow as he dropped the tool in his hand before turning to look at her.

Sighing, he carded a hand through his hair. "Usually, when I come downstairs there's already coffee in the pot in the morning. When I came down this morning, there was no coffee in there."

Ginny bit her lip to try and stall the laughter she could feel building up inside her, but was completely unsuccessful as she burst out laughing. Theo narrowed his gaze as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What's so funny?"

"So you think that coffee magically appears in that pot every morning without anyone doing anything with it?" Ginny asked once the fit of laughter had died down.

"Well, since that's the what has happened every single morning since we moved in here, that's what I thought was supposed to happen this morning," Theo huffed uncrossing his arms and resting his hands on his hips. Ginny burst out laughing yet again which resulted in Theo rolling his eyes. "What's so funny?!"

"You are, gorgeous," she giggled.

"What makes _me_ so funny?" he questioned. His frustration evident in the tone of his voice.

Ginny calmed herself down before placing a gentle hand on his chest. "Think about this for a second. Which one of us got up first this morning, me or you?"

Theo thought about it for a few seconds. "I did."

Ginny nodded, "Okay, and who normally gets up first in the morning?"

"You do," Theo said, pausing momentarily before realizing what was going on. "Oh."

Ginny tossed her head back laughing yet again. A smile grew on her face when she leaned back forward and saw a frown on her beloved's face. She got up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his gently before pulling away and wrapping her arms around his waist. After giving him a quick squeeze, she took a hold of his hand and started pulling him towards the door.

"Come on, we'll go into town and get some espresso before heading over to mum and dad's," Ginny cheered on. "Besides I'm sure you'd love to show dad your skills with Muggle tools."

"Really, Gin?" Theo asked, rolling his eyes as he followed along behind her. "We don't need to tell your dad about this."

"Oh yes we do," she hummed happily as they left their small apartment to head to the Burrow for a home cooked meal to start off their day. There was no better way to start off a sunny Saturday morning than with a meal cooked with love.


	20. Liquid Courage

**A/N:** Hello loves! I know I've been relatively quiet outside of a Mini Fic that I've been posting, but I'm back with something completely new! This story was written for Hermione's Haven during an event called the #Roll-A-Drabble that was hosted yesterday. My assigned pairing was Hermione  & Luna and my trope was assigned to be 8th year. I'm not entirely sure that this is actually an 8th year fic, but it kind of is.

Beta love as always is going out to the one and only xxDustNight88! I wouldn't know what to do without her! If you aren't one of her readers, then you definitely should become one. She's amazing.

Title: Liquid Courage  
Rating: T (Implied Sexual Content)  
Pairing: Hermione & Luna, Luna/Neville, Hermione/Ron  
Summary: Running into a good friend with a unique taste in drinks might be the best way to save your crumbling relationship.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.

Let me know what you think!

Love always,

~starr

* * *

"Bartender, I'm going to need another drink," Hermione mumbled as she looked down at the empty glass in front of her. She sighed, pushing the glass away from her waiting for another one to magically appear in front of her. At least with firewhiskey running through her veins, she would be able to feel _something_ about the entire ordeal that she had been put through this evening.

At this point, she knew that going back to either common room that she had come to call home in the last few years. If she went back to the Gryffindor common room, she'd run into Ron and more than likely the two of them would start fighting again which was not how she wanted to spend her evening. Not to mention, if she went back to the common room she had gained as Head Girl, Draco would be there and she didn't really want to see him either. So, for right now, she was perfectly content sitting right here indulging in a few shots and being left alone for the time being. Or so she thought.

"Could I get a Tie Me to the Bedpost?"

"A what?" Hermione shouted, turning to follow the sound that had interrupted her line of thought. A smile appeared on her face when she saw the owner of the voice standing beside her. "Now the drink makes sense. Hello, Luna"

Luna smiled and reached over to give her a hug. "Hello, Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"Here you go, ma'am," the bartender said, setting another glass of firewhiskey down in front of Hermione with a smile.

"Thanks," she replied, taking the drink and returning the smile. "Drowning my frustrations in Firewhisky. What about you?"

Hermione lifted the drink to her lips as she waited for Luna to respond. She shook her head when she saw the drink that the bartender set down in front of her. It was colorful, but that was right up Luna's alley. Anytime that Hermione could remember going out with her, Luna would always order the most colorful thing on the menu and it was almost always delicious.

"I'm hiding from an awkward conversation," Luna replied, raising the drink to her lips and tossing her head back, allowing the liquid to pass through her lips. Sighing contentedly, she placed the glass down on the bar top and took a seat on the stool next to Hermione.

"You're hiding from an awkward situation?" Hermione asked surprised. "What's going on?"

"Neville and I are having a few issues in the bedroom department," Luna admitted, almost defeatedly as she tapped her finger against the cold glass. "Things just don't feel like they used to. Although, part of that might be because he refuses to kick his roommate out of the room whenever I come to visit."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Hermione said, swirling the liquid around in the glass aimlessly.

Luna shook her head furiously, lifting her drink to her lips once more and took a quick sip before placing it back down. "Everytime I try to bring it up, he changes the subject to something school related. I'd rather actually talk about our miserable sex life."

She turned briefly to the bartender and smiled. "Another one, please."

"Coming right up," he replied, turning to Hermione with a smile. "Anything else for you?"

Hermione looked down at the empty glass in her hand and then over at Luna's. "What's in that drink, Luna?"

"Vodka, amaretto, Southern Comfort, Orange juice, and grenadine. It's delicious and it's basically like liquid courage," she replied with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied, quirking her brow slightly.

"Usually, when Neville and I get into one of these funks, I come down here and order a few of these. Then, by the time I get back to Hogwarts, I usually have the courage I need to ask him for _exactly_ what I want."

Hermione thought over that last phrase. Exactly what she wanted. That would be a change for once, actually taking control of her relationship and getting exactly what she needed. Maybe it was time for her to indulge in some liquid courage rather than drowning her frustrations.

Quickly, she turned to the bartender, allowing a wicked smile to grace her face. "I'll have what she's having," Hermione said with a wink and soon the bartender returned placing the drinks down in front of each of them.

Luna raised her glass to Hermione. "A toast. To getting exactly what we want from the men in our lives!"

"Here, here!" Hermione cheered, clinking her glass to Luna's before bringing the drink to her lips.

Liquid courage was exactly what she was going to need to make it through the night.


	21. The Bet

**A/N:** _Melting Pot (18+)_ is a group that I run on Facebook along with a few writer friends and for the month of February we are hosting an event called the _28 Day Ship It Challenge_. This means that each day has a brand new theme and, fingers crossed, you'll get a new story to read across the board of fandoms that I write for.

The first day's theme is the Ship I would make canon. Funnily enough, I managed to fit two ships into one story that I believe should have been the canon pairings in the end.

This story originally started out as as Five Sentence prompt that I wrote for xxDustNight88 on tumblr. Five sentences is a game I'm constantly running on my tumblr where you leave an ask with a first sentence and I will write you the next five lines.

Beta love as always is going out to the one and only xxDustNight88! I wouldn't know what to do without her! If you aren't one of her readers, then you definitely should become one. She's amazing.

Title: The Bet  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Pansy  
Summary: Harry and Hermione had kept their feelings for one another hidden for so long that many had given up hope that they would end up together. However, there were two who kept hope and even made a sport of it.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, consider checking me out on Facebook! I have an author's page (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I post in regularly. I'm also on Tumblr (starrnobella) where you can follow along with me as well.

Hopefully you enjoy this piece and the rest of the pieces that come out of this month! Let me know what you think!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"Well, that happened."

"Yes, yes it did," Hermione mumbled, tossing her head back against the pillow as she contemplated her next move. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined falling into bed with the Chosen One after a few cocktails. The entire night was a bit of a blur, but she knew that this was something she wanted. After all, she had fancied him since their third year.

Looking at him out the corner of her eyes, she thought about the moment that she knew how she really felt about him. It was right after they had saved Sirius. She'd never forget the smile he wore on his face when he watched Buckbeak fly away. That smile made giving up her time travelling secret completely worth it.

Harry's movement beside her brought her back out of her thoughts and she smiled. She sighed happily when she felt his hand against her skin.

Harry propped his head up on his elbow, placing a tentative hand across her body. "I'm not sorry it happened."

Hermione smiled and turned towards him and pressed her lips against his, gently whispering, "Me either."

As she slowly pulled back, she noticed a smile toying at his lips. Looking up at him through her lashes, she returned the smile before nuzzling in closer to him, feeling his arm wrap around her waist. "What are you smiling for?"

"Would you rather I be frowning?" he laughed, squeezing her tight as he leaned down and pressed a few gentle kisses on the top of her head as he felt her shake her head beneath him. "I'm just happy."

"Me too," she mumbled, sleep beginning to take over her body. "G'night Harry."

"Good night, Hermione," Harry replied, shifting himself slightly to rest his head on the pillow.

. . . . . . . .

"Harry! Are you awake?"

"Oh shite," Hermione mumbled, jolting straight up as she covered herself to the best of her ability with the sheet Harry was currently hogging. "Harry, wake up."

She nudged him in the side with her elbow, resulting in a groan escaping his lips as he rolled over to look at her. "What time is it?"

Shaking her head, Hermione got out of bed and began searching for her clothes. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Harry giving her a puzzled look. Just as she opened her mouth to respond, the voice came calling again followed by a pounding on the door.

"Oi, Harry. Are you in there?"

Fumbling for his glasses on the nightstand, Harry looked at Hermione and mouthed his apology. "Yeah, give me a minute."

"We're gonna be late for the match."

"I said I'll be out in a minute," Harry snapped, opening the cupboard door to grab a pair of trousers. Turning to Hermione, he frowned. She looked upset and she had every right to be.

This was going to be awkward, no matter who it had been on the other side of the door.

"This is so not what I had in mind for this morning," Hermione sighed, pulling her top over her head.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked, quirking his brow as he smirked.

She laughed slightly, shaking her head. "I guess you'll just have to wait to find out. I'm gonna go find Pansy. I'll see you downstairs." She walked over and kissed him gently before leaving.

As she opened the door, she found Ron standing on the other side. His expression was priceless. She tossed her head back slightly with a laugh as she walked past him. "Good morning, Ron."

"'Mione?" he mumbled, scratching his head. When Harry appeared in the doorway in front of him, Ron furrowed his brow slightly, keeping an eye on Hermione as he waited for her to round the corner. Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked at Harry and smiled.

"What?" Harry asked, reaching for the doorknob, pulling his bedroom door shut behind him.

"So, you and 'Mione?"

Harry smiled, nodding his head.

"It's about damn time," Ron replied, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

. . . . . . . .

"Morning, Pans," Hermione said, smiling as she walked into the kitchen.

Looking up from the paper in front of her, Pansy was shocked by the voice that had magically appeared in her flat. A wicked smile appeared on her face when she noticed the slightly disheveled look to Hermione's appearance.

"Rough night?" Pansy asked, folding the paper in front of her.

"In a good way," Hermione replied cheekily, grabbing a coffee cup out of the cupboard and pouring herself a cup. Leaning up against the counter, she smiled.

"So who made the first move?" she laughed.

"I'm honestly not sure," Hermione replied, shaking her head slightly before taking a sip of her coffee. "We were both flirting, so I guess you could say it was inevitable that something was bound to happen."

"I told you it would."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione took a seat beside her friend. "Yeah, you and everyone else in our sixth year."

"Are you complaining?" Pansy asked, furrowing her brow. "If it's not what you want, you might want to say something before -"

"Before what?" Harry asked, entering the kitchen and interrupting Pansy's sentence, a smile beaming brightly from his face. He leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Before it's cold," Pansy replied, looking to Hermione who only shrugged in reply.

"Okay?" Harry questioned, looking between the two. "So what were you two talking about before I came in?"

Pansy snickered, raising her coffee cup to her lips. "You and Hermione," she said.

"I hope it was a good conversation," Harry said, taking a seat at the table and placing a hand on Hermione's lap. She smiled and interlaced her fingers in his.

"Definitely good," she whispered.

"Alright then," he replied, squeezing her hand softly.

A few moments later, Ron came into the kitchen with an unusual bounce to his step. Hermione and Pansy exchanged a momentary glance before turning their attention to him. The more attention they paid him, they soon began to realize that he was humming.

"Why are you humming?" Pansy asked, furrowing her brow.

"You owe me £14," he replied, reaching for the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup before turning to face them.

"For what?" Hermione asked, curiously.

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but Pansy quickly cut him off before he could formulate his response. "I don't owe you anything. In fact, you owe _me_ £14."

"I don't think so, Pans. I asked Harry this morning."

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione insisted, only to be ignored as the couple continued to argue.

"Did you ask Harry or did you interpret the scenario in front of you?"

"Uh," Ron mumbled, carding a hand through his hair as he tried to remember the exact encounter he and Harry had had this morning.

"That's what I thought," Pansy said proudly, crossing her arms over her chest. "It was a spur of the moment thing, not something planned. Therefore, you owe me £14."

"You two were betting on us?!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and slapping her hands on the table. "I can't believe this."

"Come on, Hermione. Half of Hogwarts was betting on you two, but you took too long. Ron and I were the only ones still holding out hope," Pansy said, reaching a gentle hand up to console her friend.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Hermione sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest, exhaling sharply. "I can't believe you two were betting on when we'd get together."

"Actually," Ron chimed in. "We were betting on how…"

"Not helping!" Hermione hissed, glaring back at him over her shoulder.

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance of concern before turning the attention back to Hermione. Harry leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, causing her face to soften as a smile played at her lips.

"You aren't mad at them are you?" he whispered.

Sighing, she shook her head. "No. I knew about the bets at Hogwarts, I just wasn't expecting them to follow me into my twenties."


	22. You Love Me For It

**A/N:** Ship It Challenge for today was the ship that you have written the most. That happens to be Dramione in my case even though I had no intentions of writing for the Harry Potter fandom when I started writing fanfiction.

I have no idea where this story came from, but it's here for you to read. It is also self beta-ed because I just wanted to get this story out for you all to read. Don't worry about point out errors. I know that they are there and I'll fix them at a later date.

Title: You Love Me For It  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Dramione  
Summary: It's always nice knowing that you've always got someone in your corner when you need them the most.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, consider checking me out on Facebook! I have an author's page (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I post in regularly. I'm also on Tumblr (starrnobella) where you can follow along with me as well.

Hopefully you enjoy this piece and the rest of the pieces that come out of this month! Let me know what you think!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

She watched intently as he flew around the field on his broom. He was intent on catching that silly little snitch, but it appeared as though the snitch appeared to have a mind of its own at the moment. Just as she watched him turn on the broom to his left, the snitch immediately snapped to the right and took off down the field.

Hermione grimaced and shook her head. "He should have seen that coming." She reached down in her bag and extracted a small notebook with a pen attached. She also pulled out a small bag of roasted red pepper slices to snack on since she was certain that she'd be here for a while.

As much as she loved being a supportive girlfriend, there was something about spending her entire Saturday afternoon watching Quidditch practice that didn't always appeal to her. However, she did it because she loved Draco and she'd do anything to see that smile appear on his face.

Looking back over his shoulder, Draco laughed quietly to himself when he noticed Hermione sitting in the stands shaking her head. She knew he had messed up. He was sure that when he finally finished practice that she'd inform him of how he could have predicted the behaviour of the snitch, just like she always did.

"Alright, Malfoy," he mumbled to himself, turning his broom quickly back around to fly up the field. "Time to catch this snitch and call it a night."

Within a matter of minutes, Draco had caught up to the snitch. He reached out to grab it, but his weight shifted in the wrong direction. Before he knew it, Draco made rough contact with the ground.

Everything hurt in that moment. Slowly he tried to lift his head up to survey his surroundings, but as he did so a jolt of pain radiated through his body from his shoulder to the base of his neck. Gently, he set his head back down on the ground and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a few moments as he waited for someone to come to his aide because he knew that he wasn't able to get to them at that moment.

"Draco! Are you okay?" Hermione asked, gently lifting his head and placing it in her lap as she brushed her thumb along his cheek.

As he opened his eyes, he noticed the look of concern radiating from her face. He opened his mouth to speak, but she hushed him as she extracted a potion from her bag. "Here, drink this."

Opening his mouth, he drank the potion she offered him. It left a rather bitter taste as he swallowed. Grimacing at the taste, Draco noticed that as the potion worked its way through his body, he began to feel slightly less pain. He slowly lifted his head and allowed himself to sit up a little straighter.

Hermione turned to look at him and smiled. "That's better. Now what else hurts?"

"I'm fine," Draco replied, reaching over to touch her hand, flinching slightly when he felt a pull in his shoulder. "Ouch."

Hermione furrowed her brow and reached out, touching him gently. His face winced in pain, even though he continued to smile. "I think you broke your shoulder."

"What makes you say that?" he joked.

"The fact that you winced when I barely touched it," she quipped, looking down at her bag and moving a few things around. "I don't have any Skele-Gro with me. We'll have to go see Madam Pomfrey."

Sighing dramatically, Draco hung his head. "Do we have to? Can't we just go back to your dorm and you brew up some?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shook her head with a laugh. "Nope. Besides, if you want to play in the match tomorrow, you need to get cleared by Madam Pomfrey. You know Marcus will bench you if you don't."

"I hate it when you're right," Draco groused, sighing as he dropped his head forward.

"But you love me for it," Hermione replied happily, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Draco's cheek before getting up from the ground. She extended a hand to him which he took gratefully.


	23. Locked In

**A/N:** Still playing catch-up. This story's theme was the Ship you used to love, but don't love anymore. For a while, I've been falling out of love with Dramione. I do still write them from time to time, but I'm not actively out looking to write for them anymore. They will always hold a special place in my heart, but if I'm being honest, besides the occasional drabble and completing the stories I've already started, I won't be writing any new Dramione multi-chapter works.

This story was self-betaed. I apologize for any mistakes you may find. They are all my own and I will get this to a beta eventually. Just wanted to share because I enjoy updating my readers daily when I can.

Title: Locked In  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Dramione  
Summary: Getting locked in can reveal the truth, even if it isn't public knowledge just yet.

If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, consider checking me out on Facebook! I have an author's page (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I post in regularly. I'm also on Tumblr (starrnobella) where you can follow along with me as well.

Hope you enjoy! Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

She watched as he paced the length of the room. He was frustrated and so was she, but they were stuck here and there wasn't anything they could do to change it. As far as she was aware, sick of listening to the two of them bicker in class, McGonagall had banished them to the dungeon for the remainder of the day and cast a spell, locking them inside.

Shaking her head slightly, she crossed her arms over her chest and began thinking about how exactly she had been put in this predicament. It wasn't entirely her fault, but she knew that she wasn't as innocent as she'd like to believe that she was.

"Quit pacing, Draco," she groaned, pushing up off the chair and quickly walking across the room to the door. She jiggled the handle momentarily before pulling her wand out of her robes. " _Alohomora_."

She reached out and jiggled the handle again. Nothing had changed and they were still trapped. "Damn it."

Draco scoffed and stopped his pacing momentarily. "Did you really think it would be that simple, Granger?"

"At least I tried something rather than pacing," she hissed. "All you've done is worn a path of scuffle tracks in the floor."

"Better than sitting there and staring at the other person in the room," he said, smirking slightly. "Did you like the view?"

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Hermione bit her tongue, pausing momentarily and laughed. "You wish."

Tilting his head to the side and quirking his brow slightly, Draco smirked proudly. "You paused before you said anything."

"And?" Hermione asked, shrugging slightly and shaking her head in confusion.

"You had to think about your answer."

Tossing her arms in the air, Hermione finally rolled her eyes and walked back over to the chair she had been sitting in before. "I didn't have to think about my answer. I also wasn't admiring the view. I was trying to figure out how the hell we were going to get out of here."

"I don't believe you," he hummed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned up against the wall behind him. "I think you were checking me out and are just embarrassed that you got caught."

"If you must know what I was _ogling_ , it was the fact that I couldn't figure out how I got trapped in here with someone like you," she huffed, collapsing in the chair behind her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he replied, narrowing his gaze. He felt his irritation with the know-it-all rising. He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times before pressing her lips into a firm line. She hadn't meant that statement to come across the way that it had appeared. She was more upset at herself for allowing herself to get sucked into an argument with him.

"Now she's has nothing to say," he grumbled shaking his head slightly, turning away from her.

"Draco.." she called, her voice trailing off slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a slip of the tongue."

"Tongues don't just slip, Granger. You, of all people, should know that," he replied.

Quickly, Hermione rose from her seat and walked across the room to where he was standing with his back toward her. She reached out and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She felt him shudder slightly at his touch, but luckily for her, he didn't pull away from her.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just wasn't thinking when I spoke," she said softly. She felt him relax slightly under her touch, but apparently her apology wasn't enough to make him turn around.

"You know, for being as smart as you are, you do some really stupid shit sometimes," he said, laughing slightly as he turned around to face her. The smile that had appeared on his face brought a smile to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

"I take it you aren't mad at me, then?" Hermione asked, snuggling in close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Draco shook his head quickly and leaned down to press his lips to her forehead. "Nope. You aren't mad at me for the comments I made in class are you?"

Hermione shook her head briefly. "Nope, but you owe me for that comment about being a know-it-all."

"I promise to make it up to you," he said with a wink.

"Do you think anyone has any idea about us?" she asked, worrying her lip slightly. It wasn't so much that she was embarrassed to be dating him, but she knew that because of their social standings in the Wizarding world, not everyone would be so okay with them being seen together in public.

"Even if they did, it wouldn't matter to me," Draco reassured her, pressing his lips to her forehead once again. "I love you, and I don't care what anyone else thinks about that."

Hermione smiled and pressed up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips into his briefly. "I love you too."


	24. Secret Relics

**A/N:** Hermione's Haven hosted the Roll-A-Drabble challenge again this month and I decided that it was time for me to participate once again. I'm still trying to figure out if I'm happy about it or if I'm still confused.

My prompt was Regulus Black and Time Travel. Two things that I have never written before in my life. So please don't hate me if I royally screwed something up in all of this.

This little drabble was beta read by the wonderful GaeilgeRua. She's a life saver when it comes to needing a beta.

Title: Secret Relics  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Regulus & Hermione  
Summary: An interesting discovery leads her to her next big adventure.

Check me out on social media if you enjoy my writing style! I hang out under my penname all over the place.

Hopefully I didn't screw things up to badly! Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,

~starr

* * *

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed with the time turner in her hands. She ran a slender finger along the cool metal as she sighed. Finding the relic had been a complete accident, and the curiosity that was running rampant in her mind right now was fueling her desire to test the fates.

"What harm could it do if I just go for a quick little visit? No one will even know I'm gone," she mumbled to herself, looking intently at the time turner. It felt as though it was calling to her, so what could having a little fun hurt?

Lifting the time turner from the palm of her hand, Hermione slipped the chain over her head and gently pushed the ring backwards four times. Wherever she ended up, she was sure to find adventure. It was only a matter of time now until she landed.

. . . . . . . . .

She landed roughly on her feet in the middle of a dark hallway, uncertain of where exactly she was. The area around her felt oddly familiar, but at the same time it was unknown. Looking around the dimly lit area, she decided it was time to explore.

As she walked forwards, Hermione began to realize where she was. _Hogwarts_. No wonder everything felt so familiar.

She was fairly certain she was in the dungeons. Why the time turner had delivered her there was beyond her, but she was definitely going to take advantage of the situation.

Glancing back over her shoulder, she noticed a crowd of people coming up behind her. She ducked quickly into the shadows behind a pillar and waited, watching as their faces came into the light. As she stood there, she overheard their conversation.

"We need to win the match against Gryffindor this weekend," an unknown voice said as he walked past where he was hiding.

"Winning the match won't change the fate of the world," another voice mumbled.

The group of them stopped in front of the pillar she was behind. Hermione inhaled sharply, slipping around to the far side of the pillar to avoid being seen, but she could still listen in to what was going on.

"And what fate is that, Black?"

"The Dark Lord is planning to eliminate the world of those he deems unworthy, those whose blood is not pure or magical."

The noise escaped her lips quicker than expected and she clapped her hands over her mouth, cursing her reactions and shaking her head. It felt as though her heart stopped beating and time had decided to stand still as she waited for one of them to say something.

"Not with the dark lord bullshit again, Reg. None of it's true."

"I'm not entirely sure why I surround myself with disbelievers. Why don't you go ahead to practice? I'll meet you at the field later," the voice belonging to Reg Black announced.

"Sure. We'll see you at the pitch."

Hermione watched from her hiding place as a group of four or five students walked past her. She exhaled slightly and lifted the time turner from her chest as she prepared to turn it forward once more.

"Lurking in the shadows with a time turner around your neck. Looking for trouble?" he asked her.

The time turner fell from her hands as she turned toward his voice. Her eyes met his cold ones and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Not looking for trouble," Hermione replied, crossing her arms over her chest and squaring up to his tall frame. "I wasn't planning on getting caught."

"Then you should probably be better at hiding," he replied. Extending a hand to her, he waited for her to accept it. Tentatively she placed her hand in his. "Regulus Black, and you are?"

"Hermione Granger," she replied, shaking his hand firmly and then returned to its location along her chest. "Are you going to spoil my secret?"

Regulus shook his head. "Now, why would I do that? If I did, then I wouldn't be able to use your little relic as well."

Hermione's brow quirked and a wicked smile appeared on her lips. Her fingers wrapped around the relic tightly. This little adventure was about to turn into something a little more exciting, if not dangerous seeing as he had a negative opinion of of her type of person.


	25. Detention Duty

**A/N:** Hermione's Haven hosted the monthly Roll-A-Drabble this past weekend and we had the theme of Crack Fics. Our goal was to roll 3 dice. One for who to pair Hermione with and the other two for tropes. This could have been a disaster or a miracle. I'm not sure which this is.

My prompt was Severus Snape, Marriage Law and Confessions. Please don't hate me if I royally screwed something up in all of this. I'm all too aware of the fact that Snape comes across as a little or more OOC, but I personally think the fic is kinda funny.

This little drabble was beta read by the wonderful GaeilgeRua. She's a life saver when it comes to needing a beta.

Title: Detention Duty  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Sevmione  
Summary: It's always the pranks that start out harmless that end in someone getting in trouble when outsiders get involved.

Check me out on social media if you enjoy my writing style! I hang out under my penname all over the place.

Hopefully I didn't screw things up to badly! Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,

~starr

* * *

"What is this?"

He turned slowly toward the sound of the angry voice that had appeared in the doorframe of the dungeons. As he turned, he was met by the heated gaze of one of the newest Professors to begin their teaching careers at Hogwarts and who also happened to be a former student.

"Ms. Granger," he said, forcing a smile to appear on his face. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit so early this morning?"

"What is this?" she asked again, shoving the paper she was holding into his chest. She narrowed her eyes as she waited for him to take it from her. "And it's _Professor_ Granger now. I'm no longer your student."

As he reached for the paper between them, their skin brushed against one another briefly. Quickly, Hermione pulled her hand away and averted her gaze to the floor as her skin flushed momentarily. Once she had regained her composure, she crossed her arms over her chest and met his stare.

"My apologies," he replied, lifting the paper to where he could better see it. Taking a deep breath, he began to skim over the writing on the paper. After a few seconds of reading, he dropped the paper from in front of his face and brushed past the curly haired woman standing in front of him with her foot tapping rapidly.

"Where are you going?" he heard her call after him as he made his way out of the dungeon and up the stairs toward the main hall. Brushing her question aside, he knew that this needed to be dealt with quickly and quietly before anyone caught wind of the situation.

This had to be some kind of sick joke. The Minister of Magic would never set down such a decree, or if he did, surely the Headmistress wouldn't have agreed to it. Either way, this situation needed to be handled before the piece of paper in his hands landed in the hands of the wrong person.

"Severus Snape!" she bellowed, storming after him along the corridors. She was not in the mood to play games and she needed to know why that piece of paper even existed in the first place. In the back of her mind, she hoped that it was just a childish prank that one of their mutual students opted to play on them.

Snape glanced back at her over his shoulder and shook his head as he hurried along toward the Headmistress's office. Luck was on his side when he noticed Minerva reaching for the door to open it. A rare smile appeared on his face as he quickened his step to catch up with her.

"Headmistress," he called, causing her to turn in his direction. She furrowed her brow at him, but smile nonetheless as she waited for him to reach the door. "Can you spare a moment of your time to discuss something?"

"Certainly, Severus," she replied, nodding her head slowly and ushering him inside. "May I ask why Professor Granger is chasing you down the corridor?"

"This," he said, handing over the piece of paper in his hands, "should explain the chase. If not, I'm sure I will be able to explain it momentarily."

Following Severus into her office, Minerva pulled the door closed behind them, only to be stopped just before it clicked shut when she felt a pull in the opposite direction. Minerva looked back over her shoulder and noticed Hermione standing on the other side of the door.

"Go on ahead, Severus. I'll be right there." She turned back to the door and let go of the handle, allowing Hermione to pull it open. Minerva smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, crumpling the paper that Severus had given her as she had done so. "Hermione, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Holding up a finger, Hermione leaned forward and took a deep breath, placing a tender hand on her side. "I. Need. To. Talk. To. Professor. Snape," she said, taking a deep breath between each word.

"Are you alright, dear?" Minerva asked, placing a gentle hand on her former student's shoulder as she kept a mindful eye on her breathing. "Do I need to call Madam Pomfrey?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine. Just a tad bit out of shape."

"Ah I see," Minerva said, nodding her head up and down. "After Severus and I have spoken, I will tell him to seek you out."

"Headmistress," Hermione began, but closed her mouth quickly when Minerva shook her head.

"Whatever you need to speak with him can obviously wait since he sought me out."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll just wait for him out here then," Hermione said, hanging her head in defeat as she took a seat on the bench. She flinched when she heard the door close beside her. This was going to be a mess to explain now that he had gone to Minerva. She was about to be in a world of trouble.

. . . . . . . .

"Please explain to me why Professor Granger was chasing you down the corridor and insisted I let her speak to you before I had a chance to speak with you myself." Minerva walked around the chair Severus was currently sitting and took a seat at her desk as she waited for an answer.

"Did you read over the paper that I handed you before?" Severus asked, furrowing his brow slightly.

"I was going to give you a chance to explain before I read this," she said, placing the piece of paper on her desk. "But I guess I need to read it now."

Slowly she unfold the paper and her eyes skimmed over the words on the page. Reaching the bottom of the paper, she slowly lifted her eyes to meet Severus's. "What is this, Severus?"

"A Marriage Law announcement," he replied coldly. "I was hoping that maybe you'd be able to explain what was going on."

"I was under the impression that all Marriage Law arrangements had been nullified and no more were to be issued," Minerva said, skimming the document once more.

"I was under a similar impression," Severus admitted. "However, then I saw your signature at the bottom of the parchment and became concerned."

"I assure you, Severus, that is not my signature."

"Then who?"

"I did," a voice admitted from behind them.

Minerva looked past Severus's shoulder, as he turned to look toward the voice. Neither one could believe who they saw standing behind them. They slowly stood from their chairs, and Minerva walked around her desk and stood beside Severus as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Professor Granger, do you care to explain what exactly is going on?" Minerva shook her head as she watched the young professor open and close her mouth a few times as she thought about her response to the relatively simple question. "We're waiting, Professor."

"I thought it would be a harmless prank. I didn't expect him to come running straight to you the second I handed him the paper. Honestly, I think it was a bit of an overreaction," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Obviously, it wasn't has harmless as you intended," Minerva said, shaking her head. "However, since no one else was involved in this mess, besides the three of us, I will leave this to the two of you to handle who has earned detention duty."

. . . . . . . .

"I can't believe you ran straight to Minerva with that parchment," Hermione said, shaking her head as she hung up her dress robes in her office. "Didn't you know it was a fake?"

"Honestly?" Severus asked, following suit as he hung up his robes alongside her's.

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes at his question, and nodded her head quickly.

"I knew," he replied with a smile, closing the distance between them as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"Then why didn't you confess your involvement in her office?" she grumbled, narrowing her gaze at him before resting her forehead against his.

"Because I didn't want detention duty," he replied, pressing his lips to hers.


	26. Searching for Smoke

**A/N:** This month's Roll-A-Drabble over at the Haven was Marauders Era themed which meant time travel was automatic. Then we were rolled for a trope to go hand in hand with time travel as well as who the other piece of our pairing was.

This month I was assigned Severus Snape and Creature. I am saying this now, this is not a true blue creature fic. I've never written a creature fic because it is not something that I am interested in and I'm only writing it because that's what the dice said I was writing. Please don't hate me if this isn't what you were expecting.

This little drabble was beta read by the wonderful GaeilgeRua. She's a life saver when it comes to needing a beta.

Title: Searching for Smoke  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Sevmione  
Summary: A brief interaction after a time travelling mishap leads to a discovery that could help to save a friend.

Check me out on social media if you enjoy my writing style! I hang out under my penname all over the place.

Hopefully I didn't screw things up to badly! Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,

~starr

* * *

 _Hogwarts 1993_

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the Time-Turner in her hands. She wondered where it might take her if she took the chance and gave it a spin. She always wondered what it would be like to just use the device to explore the past, even if it wasn't always the safest method of travel and she could royally screw things up with one wrong step.

All of the ways that this could go wrong were flying around her head as she brushed her thumb along the smooth surface. However, regardless of the possibility of things to go wrong, there was a part of her curiosity that just wanted to know what could happen.

"I'll just be extremely careful," she mumbled under her breath as she looped the chain around her head and took a deep breath as she readied to activate it. Closing her eyes, she sighed as she spun the Time Turner around three times.

. . . . . . . . .

 _Hogwarts 1977_

Severus glanced at the ingredient list out of the corner of his eye and furrowed his brow. It appeared that this potion might have been a little more difficult than he had initally thought. He may have been at the top of his potions class, but that didn't mean he didn't have still have a lot to learn.

Regardless of the difficulty of this potion, he needed to figure out a way to make this work. His continued friendship with Lily depended on him making this potion work. If he could help Remus deal with everything that was happening to his body, then maybe James and Sirius would be willing to accept him into their circle of friends. Or at least Lily could convince them to let him into their circle.

Every recipe he tried stated that the potion was supposed to release a burst of blue smoke when it was complete. Unfortunately, he had yet to see the smoke appear at all. Every time he added the last ingredient, he heard a faint fizzle and then the potion turned pitch black in the cauldron. He had no idea what was going wrong, but with advice from Professor Slughorn, he was going to attempt to make some modifications and hope for the best.

Reaching for a vial of moon dust, Severus heard a loud thud on the ground behind him. With his brow furrowed he quickly spun around and noticed a pile of curly hair lying in the corner opposite him. As far as he was aware, there hadn't been a pile of hair there when he came into the dungeons a few hours earlier.

Just as he went to take a few steps towards the hair, it moved. Startled by the motion, he collapsed back against the bench behind him, causing the vials of ingredients to rattle softly. Suddenly standing in front of him was a female he didn't recognize with a gold chain wrapped around her neck.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, taking a few deep breaths as he moved across the room in her general direction. "And how the hell did you get in here?"

She looked at him for a few moments; her browed scrunched as though she recognized him, but couldn't place how. So he decided to take advantage of her silence and make his own observations of the current situation.

The door to the dungeons was still closed, so obviously she didn't come in through the door. He glanced up at the roof and noticed that it was still intact. That put to rest the idea that she had been lurking in the eaves and just fallen through. Maybe she was a ghost and just travelled through the wall. However, that wouldn't have explained the loud thud he had heard. The only option left now would have been apparition, but he didn't recognize her as a fellow student, and the clothing she wore wasn't familiar to him.

"I'm waiting," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled, running a hand nervously through her hair. "My name is Herm-" As she was about to say her name, she realized exactly who she was standing in front of. The slick black hair and the nose that was slightly too large for his face. She was in the presence of her Potions Master during his time at Hogwarts. If she identified herself, then she would undoubtedly alter the timeline.

"My name is Hermia Dranger," she replied. "I'm not entirely sure how I got here, but there must be something here that could use my attention or else I wouldn't have appeared."

Biting her lip, she hoped that he would believe her tale. Time Travel was difficult enough to explain without messing up the timeline. She was walking on a slippery slope, and all she could do was hope that he would believe her.

Severus looked her up and down once more. He wasn't sure if the words she spoke were true, but he was struggling to find the right combination to allow the potion to work and he was in need of assistance. Maybe if he let her help, then he might be able to work past the issues he was having and finally brew a successful batch.

"Well," he said, carding a hand nervously through his hair, "I'm currently working on a potion to help a friend out, but I haven't been successful at producing the smoke that signifies the magic is complete. It is safe to assume you are familiar with magic?"

Eagerly Hermione nodded her head and walked toward the bench that Severus was working on. She quickly skimmed over the collection of ingredients spread out on the table and then glanced at the open spell book lying on the table.

"You're working on a potion for the effects of lycanthropy?" she asked, glancing back at him over her shoulder. "Who's your friend?"

"Yes I'm working on a potion for lycanthropy, but who it is for is none of your concern," he replied, shaking his head as he walked up to the bench and stood beside her. "I was just about to add some moon dust when you interrupted me."

"Don't use moon dust!" she shouted, grabbing the vial out of his hands quickly. She recalled a lesson from Potions earlier this year where Snape told them to avoid adding moon dust in any potions if at all possible.

Glaring at her, Severus grumbled something under his breath before letting out a long sigh. "Then what should I use instead?"

Thinking back through her potion lessons, Hermione attempted to recall what Snape had been using in his potions that involved the moon in some way when the name of the ingredient struck her. Her eyes widened, and a smile appeared on her lips as she looked around the dungeon. Spying the bottle along the back wall, she ran over to the shelves and grabbed it. The smile was still beaming brightly from her face when she returned and handed it to him proudly.

"Wolfsbane?" Severus asked, quirking his brow as he looked over the bottle briefly. "I never even thought to use it. The Forbidden Forest has so many of these plants along the edge. If this works, then it could change the future for those suffering from lycanthropy."

"So let's hope it works," Hermione said with a wink.

Slowly Severus added the final ingredient to the potion and stirred it three times, clockwise. They both waited with baited breath as a small cloud of smoke began to form on the surface of the potion. Just as it was about to rise into the air, the smoke turned a brilliant shade of blue.

"It worked!" Severus exclaimed, turning to face Hermia only to find that she had disappeared. Disappointed that he had no one to share in the victory with, Severus took a deep breath and sighed as he reached for a vial. He needed to find Remus so that they could at least test this batch and make any necessary changes.

. . . . . . . .

 _Hogwarts 1993_

"Professor, why is it called Wolfsbane Potion?" Neville asked nervously as he glanced into the potion that Snape was currently standing over.

"Because it's the ingredient that does most of the work," Snape replied through gritted teeth. This potion required his focus, and he didn't have time to be answering ridiculous questions.

"Who determined that wolfsbane should be used?" Hermione asked from the back of the classroom.

Snape looked up and made eye contact with the young witch for a few moments as he thought about his answer. Granger reminded him of the young woman who inspired him to use wolfsbane in the first place, but he hadn't spent enough time around Hermia to know how far the similarities went.

"A wise young witch that I met in my youth," Severus replied, lowering his gaze back to the potion in front of him.

Hermione smiled proudly to herself. Who knew that paying attention to Snape's lectures would have helped to aid in the creation of an antidote for someone that had come to mean so much to her friends.


	27. Good Timing

**A/N:** This month's Roll-A-Drabble over at the Haven has presented you with this lovely little tale. I swear if I never have to write a creature fic again it will be too soon.

This month I was assigned Oliver Wood and Creature. I am saying this now, this is not a true blue creature fic. I've never written a creature fic because it is not something that I am interested in and I'm only writing it because that's what the dice said I was writing. Please don't hate me if this isn't what you were expecting.

This little drabble was beta read by the wonderful GaeilgeRua and alpha read by SquarePeg72. Both are wonderful, please go show them love!

Title: Good Timing  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Oliver/Hermione  
Summary: When a potion goes awry and the Fat Lady changes the password to the corridor, an unlikely pair has to work together.

Check me out on social media if you enjoy my writing style! I hang out under my penname all over the place.

Hopefully I didn't screw things up to badly! Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,

~starr

* * *

Hermione stuck her head around the corner, and her eyes darted between both sides of the hall. So far, so good. She hadn't seen anyone roaming the corridors, so there was a chance that she could make it back to the Gryffindor common room before anyone saw her. She was already aware of how silly she looked, and she didn't need anyone else to tell her.

"I can't believe I did this to myself again," she mumbled under her breath as she slowly made her way down the corridor. "I know I have cleaned that damned cauldron out so many times. I just wish I knew how this kept happening."

When Hermione had been within steps the Gryffindor common room, she heard the loud thud of footsteps coming down the corridor. Inhaling sharply, she ran as quickly as she could across the hall and hid behind the pillars. She closed her eyes and hoped that she had gotten away before she had been spotted.

"What's the word again?"

The voice sounded familiar, and Hermione peaked her head around the pillar. As her eyes rounded the corner of the pillar, she noticed Oliver Wood standing in front the door carding a concerned hand through his hair. She laughed quietly to herself when she realized what was causing him trouble.

The Fat Lady had decided this morning to change the password because she was bored with the current one. Unfortunately for the students who lived inside, she didn't make a point of telling them that she had changed it. In fact, she had been having a good laugh at their expense because they weren't able to get inside.

Hermione had overheard the password when Harry and Ron had tried to get inside earlier, so she wasn't worried about getting in before this whole ordeal had happened. She wasn't sure that the Fat Lady would let her in in her current form. She was probably going to need help. Glancing up at Oliver, Hermione took a deep breath and slowly made her way out from behind the pillar.

"Oliver," she called, but it seemed like he didn't hear her, so she called to him again.

Furrowing his brow, Oliver had heard a faint noise calling out to him. He looked around the corridor but didn't see anyone coming his way. "Is anyone there?"

He was met with the faint noise calling out to him again. "Why is someone meowing at me?"

"Meowing!" Hermione shouted, only to chastise herself when she realized what good yelling in her current form would do. Hanging her head, Hermione walked over to where Oliver was standing and called to him once again.

Surprised by the sound, Oliver looked down and noticed a small calico cat standing at his feet. He leaned down and picked the small cat up. "Well, hello there little one. I think you might be a bit lost."

The cat shook her head and meowed at bit at him. She pushed her paws into his arm until he decided to put her down on the ground. The only way she was going to get out of this mess was if they went and spoke to someone immediately.

"Okay, I've put you down. Now, what do you want?" Oliver asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The cat meowed at him a bit before starting to walk down the corridor. Once she was a few steps away, she looked back at him over her shoulder and stopped until he began to follow her.

Oliver followed the cat everywhere that she led until they arrived at McGonagall's office door. He looked down at the cat puzzled, but sighed and gently rapped his fingers against the door. A few moments later, the door swung open.

"Mr. Wood, can I help you with something?" she asked, holding the door open.

Oliver leaned down and picked up the cat from the floor between them. "I'm not the one who needs help. I think this cat does though."

McGonagall reached out and took the cat from Oliver's hands. She looked at the cat for a few moments and furrowed her brow. "This cat seems to have the same coloring as Ms. Granger's cat, Crookshanks, but there seems to be a bit darker coloring here." When McGonagall mentioned Hermione's name the cat began to purr, which led McGonagall to smile. "I think I know what's happened here."

"And what's that, Professor?" Oliver asked, confused by her sudden smile.

"One moment," McGonagall replied, closing the door in Oliver's face.

He heard a few sounds coming from behind the closed door, and he heard McGonagall whisper a spell, but he wasn't sure what exactly she had said. Within a matter of moments, he heard another voice on the other side of the door. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited impatiently for it to open once again.

Slowly the door re-opened, and instead of Professor McGonagall standing on the other side, Hermione's smiling face was standing in front of Oliver. She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck squeezing him tight.

"Thank you so much for helping me!" she said as she pulled away from him. She glanced back over her shoulder and smiled at McGonagall. "Thank you too, Professor."

"Do I want to know what happened to you today?" Oliver asked.

"I don't think so. Would you like some help getting into the common room?" Hermione asked, smiling nervously.

"Yes, please. I can't believe she changed the password on us again," Oliver grumbled, carding a hand through his hair.

"Well, after my potions mishap this morning, I wasn't sure how exactly I was going to get in either," Hermione replied with a laugh.

"I guess we both just happened to have good timing this afternoon," he replied with a shrug.

"I guess we did," she mused, interlocking her arm in his and making their way down the hall and back to Gryffindor Tower.


	28. It Started with a Kiss

**A/N:** Last month's Roll-A-Drabble over at the Haven has presented you with this lovely little tale. I finally caught the huddling for warmth curse as many times as I've wished it on others.

This month I was assigned Adrian Pucey and Huddling for Warmth. This probably isn't what you were initially expecting when you see that it's a huddling for warmth fic, but I though this ended up really freaking cute and I hope you enjoy it.

This little drabble was beta read by the wonderful GaeilgeRua and alpha read by SquarePeg72. Both are wonderful, please go show them love!

Title: It Started with a Kiss  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Adrian/Hermione  
Summary: Finding a quiet spot for a conversation should not mean freezing to death. All Adrian wanted to do was talk to Hermione about an accidental kiss, not become a frozen wizard. COMPLETE

Check me out on social media if you enjoy my writing style! I hang out under my penname all over the place.

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,

~starr

* * *

Hermione looked around the storage freezer and shook her head in disgust. How in Merlin's name did she end up stuck inside this freezer with none other than Adrian Pucey? How could she have been so stupid to believe him that the best place for them to have this argument was in the back of the restaurant where no one else could hear them?

Adrian watched her from the other side of the freezer. He could tell she was furious with him for convincing her to come inside, but this was the only place that he could think of where they would be able to talk and deal with what was going on between them. Ever since Slughorn's party for his eighth year Advanced Potions students where the two had accidentally kissed, she had been avoiding him.

Thinking about the kiss made him smile, and if he was honest with himself, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again for much longer than their brief interaction at the party. All he could think about was that kiss, and he wanted a chance to talk to her about it before the rest of their peers had a chance to realise what happened. Malfoy was already starting to pester him about what had happened, but Adrian didn't want to discuss the matter with him.

Hermione paced back and forth by the freezer door as she contemplated her next step. Pausing by the handle, she reached into her pocket for her wand. She tapped on the handle three times and closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them she would be able to turn the handle and leave this place. " _Alohomora_ ," she whispered, hoping that Adrian hadn't heard her and if it worked she'd be able to slip out without him.

"Magic won't work on that lock," he called, smiling to himself as he leaned up against the wall and slowly slid down it until he was seated on the floor. He watched as she narrowed her eyes at him over her shoulder and repeated the spell again. Laughing to himself, he shook his head. "You know for supposedly being the smartest witch of your age, you're awfully stubborn. You know magic won't work on the lock, but you keep trying it anyway."

"Shut up, Pucey," she hissed, glancing back at him over her shoulder. She glared at him momentarily before turning her attention back to the door. Exhaling sharply, she leaned her head into the door and closed her eyes as she allowed the coolness of the metal to overtake her senses. After a few brief moments, she straightened up and walked away from the door and towards the wall near where Adrian was sitting. She didn't want to sit near him, but in such a confined place, she didn't really have many options.

Adrian watched as she pouted in her corner about not being able to get out of the room and fought the urge to roll his eyes. Why the bloody hell did she have to be so stubborn? She had to be cold, he certainly was. There was only one way that they were going to be able to stay warm long enough for someone to come and let them out.

"Granger, aren't you cold?" he asked, glancing over in her general direction. He watched as she rolled her eyes and quickly shook her head.

"I'm fine."

Adrian shook his head. "I can hear your teeth chattering from here, but if you'd rather freeze your arse off than come over here and share my body heat, then that's up to you."

"I'd rather snog Slughorn than share body heat with you," she grumbled, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

"That's it," Adrian huffed, pushing himself up off the ground. With a few steps he was standing over Hermione, and he offered her a hand to help her to her feet. "I've had it with this little attitude you've got with me. What the bloody hell is your problem with me? Am I really that bad of a kisser?"

Hermione looked at him, tilting her head to the side and furrowing her brow as she studied his features. She had never seen him so upset with her before. What exactly was her problem with him? To be honest, she wasn't sure. He was an excellent kisser. In fact, every time she closed her eyes she thought about that kiss.

"Well?" Adrian insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. Her silence irritated him and just as he was about to turn and walk away from her, he was pulled in her direction, and her lips were crashing into his.

Slowly, her arms wrapped around his neck and her tongue slid along the seam of his lips. His lips parted slightly, allowing her tongue to slip inside as his hands found purchase on her lower back. He squeezed her tightly as they melted into one another momentarily.

After a few moments, they slowly pulled apart, and Hermione rested her forehead against Adrian's. She refused to open her eyes because she knew if she did, then reality would set in, and she'd have to come up with a reason for her actions. Right now, she just wanted to bask in their post-kiss embrace and the silence for a little bit longer.

"Let's sit down. We could be in here for a while," Adrian whispered, breaking the silence as he moved them to the wall. He refused to let go of her as she allowed him to move them both down to the floor. "Just hold onto me, Hermione. I'll keep you warm."

She nodded her head in the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. "Why are you being so nice to me? I've been a prat to you since the party."

"Because that was one hell of a kiss and I'd very much like for it to happen again," he said leaning in to kiss her once more.


	29. The Diary

**A/N:** This is the first of _hopefully_ 7 drabbles that I will be writing over the next seven days. I run a group called Draco's Den and for the last week of October we are hosting an event called #HuntforHorcrux18 and each day has a different horcrux for the theme. Day 1 was Tom Riddle's Diary and the only requirements for this story was that it had to feature the diary and a Slytherin in the main pairing.

Special thanks to SquarePeg72 for alpha reading this little story. It was self-betaed, so I apologize profusely for any mistakes you may find.

Title: The Diary  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny  
Summary: He wasn't sure how she had snuck inside, and now with her findings he wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he had every intention of finding out. To be continued in the next chapter...

My plan is to have all seven of my drabbles intertwine in some way, so be sure to check out my update tomorrow to see how the tale continues!

Check me out on social media if you enjoy my writing style! I hang out under my penname all over the place.

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,

~starr

* * *

He couldn't quite see what exactly it was that she was holding in his hands, but he was certain that he had spotted her coming out of the Slytherin Common Room. What he was struggling to wrap his mind around was how exactly she had gotten into the room in the first place. It was password protected for Merlin's sake and there was no way a Gryffindor would have been able to figure it out.

Draco watched her for a few more moments before deciding he needed to say something to her. He needed to know what she had found and why she had been lurking around in the Slytherin Common Room. Although, if he was being honest with himself, all he really cared about was who or what let her in and how long she had been there.

"Look what we have here," he hummed as he approached her. "The Weaselette alone in the dungeons. Where's your big, brave brother or the Chosen One to protect you?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, carefully tucking her prize into the crook of her arm. "I don't need protection, Malfoy. No one's going to hurt me down here. In fact, none of you even realized I was here until I was on my way out."

Draco looked at her for a moment, stunned at the amount of attitude he was getting from her. He had barely spoken to Ginny before now, and any time he even utter a syllable in her general direction Potter or the Weasel would jump in and cut off whatever it was he was about to say.

"How did you get into the common room? Even if you knew the password, the spell still shouldn't have worked," he asked, carding a hand through his hair as he leaned back against the wall.

"It called to me," she replied, pushing past him as she made her way to the door shaking her head as she went.

"What did?" Draco asked, furrowing his brow as he turned to follow her, but remained frozen in place.

"The diary," she replied, shrugging her shoulders as she lifted the book above her head before leaving the dungeons.

Draco watched as she walked away. He had heard rumors of a diary, but he had no idea it actually existed. Now it was in the hands of a Gryffindor…

All he could do for now was wait and see what happened. Maybe she was meant to find the diary and there was more to the youngest Weasley than what met the eye. Whatever the case may be, Draco planned to watch it all play out.


	30. A Ring

**A/N:** I know I'm a little late with this story, but at least I got it written. The second day of #HuntForHorcrux18 hosted by Draco's Den was Marvolo Gaunt's Ring.

It was self-betaed, so I apologize profusely for any mistakes you may find.

Title: A Ring  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Blaise/Hermione and Draco/Ginny  
Summary: It calls to her, so she answers. He wants to know what's going on, so he follows her. The Room of Requirements knows exactly what they need and who they need to talk to. Will they be able to figure it out before something else goes awry? To be continued in the next chapter…

My plan is to have all seven of my drabbles intertwine in some way, so be sure to check out my update when I get it posted to see how the tale continues!

Check me out on social media if you enjoy my writing style! I hang out under my penname all over the place.

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,

~starr

* * *

Clutching the chain around her neck, Hermione rounded the corner and made her way down the corridor towards the library. She needed some place to think where she wouldn't be interrupted. There was only one place of solitude that she knew she wouldn't be interrupted. _The Restricted Section._ At least there she'd be able to do a little research and figure out what her next steps needed to be.

As she made her way down the corridor, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She cautiously glanced back over her shoulder but didn't see anyone standing there. The whole situation was rather odd, but since there was no one there, there was nothing she could do. Taking a deep breath, she refocused herself on making it to the library. Once she was there, everything would be alright.

Leaning forward around the corner, Blaise watched as Hermione hurried her step in the direction of the library. While they were sitting in Charms, he had noticed something shining around her neck. At first, he thought it was the time turner he had heard rumor that was in her possession, but upon catching a glimpse of the object on the chain, he realized that it was something different entirely. It was something that didn't belong in the hands of the likes of Hermione Granger. It belonged to someone who could harness its true power.

He moved slowly around the corner but continued to lurk in the shadows as he followed her towards the library. Just as she reached the doors to the library, he watched as she made a sharp right turn and continued down the corridor. Puzzled by her change in direction, he quickly made a similar right turn. However, when he looked down the corridor, he didn't see her. It was almost as though she had disappeared. Cautiously, he moved forward and looked from side to side in an attempt to spot her but found no one.

"Why are you following me, Zabini?"

The voice startled him, causing him to stumble as he spun on his heel in the direction of the sound. Taking a deep breath, he scrubbed his hand over his face as he made eye contact with her. "Why are you acting suspicious?"

"It's rude to answer a question with another question, you know," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, careful to hide the end of the chain under her arms.

"It's also rude to avoid answering a simple question, Granger," he replied, the corners of his lips turned up into a grin. "You answer my question, and I'll answer yours. We can take turns. Make a game of it."

"But I asked you a question first."

"Yes, but your answer dictates my answer."

Hermione looked at him and furrowed her brow as she took a deep breath. As she opened her mouth to respond, they heard the wall behind them move. Both turned to look cautiously over the shoulder and noticed that a door had appeared. Apparently, the Room of Requirements knew exactly what they needed at that time.

"Shall we?" Hermione asked, pulling the door open. Blaise nodded and quickly ducked inside the room.

"What the hell?"

As Hermione and Blaise entered the room they were greeted by the surprised faces of Draco and Ginny. It appeared that the two were amid a heated discussion. Hermione wondered what it could have been about.

"Why are you two here?" Draco hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ginny slip the diary behind her back so as to hide it from unknowing eyes. It wasn't the worst of ideas until he figured out why Blaise and Granger were here.

"We were outside having a discussion and then the door appeared. What are you two doing in here?" Hermione replied, quirking her brow as she glanced at Ginny. The last time she checked, the fiery redhead was interested in Dean Thomas, so she shouldn't have been hiding away in the Room of Requirements to snog the Malfoy heir.

"We were also having a discussion and then the room appeared," Draco replied. "What were you two talking about?"

"We hadn't gotten that far," Blaise replied, shaking his head. "Just as Granger was getting ready to tell me what was going on, the door appeared. What were you two talking about?"

"This," Ginny answered, slowly revealing the diary that was hidden behind her back. "Draco wanted to know what I was going in the Slytherin Common Room earlier and how I had gotten in. The only answer I could give him was that it was calling to me."

"And I was about to tell Blaise about this," Hermione mumbled, wrapping her slender fingers around the ring at the bottom of the chain around her neck.

"What is that?" Draco asked, stepping forward to take a closer look.

"I found it in the back of the Charms classroom yesterday. I heard this noise coming from behind me and when I turned around, I just saw it laying there," she replied, rolling the ring around her fingers. "It was the strangest thing."

"What's that on the front of it?" Ginny asked, brushing her finger against the ring gently.

"That's what I was on my way to find out when Zabini started tailing me," Hermione replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"You said heard noises coming from behind you and that how you round it, right?" Draco asked, furrowing his brow as he mulled over the information she had shared. He noticed Hermione nodding her head slowly as he turned to face Ginny. "And you said that was calling to you and let you into the Slytherin common room…"

He motioned to the diary with his head and Ginny slowly nodded her head as well.

"What are you thinking, Malfoy?" Blaise asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not sure what to think just yet, but I think we need to keep our ears open for anything else that might be talking to us around the castle," he said, moving towards the door before turning back to face the three of them that remained behind him. "Are you coming?"


	31. Oy With the Nargles

**A/N:** Here with another drabble for you all to read, but it's not tied in with the previous two chapters. I'm still working on my Hunt for the Horcrux pieces, so as NaNo continues be sure to keep an eye out for those. This drabble comes to you courtesy of Draco's Den and and the Roll A Drabble that was hosted there this month. My roll gave me Draco, Luna, and Time travel.

I want to wish luck to all my fellow writers who are participating in NaNo. I've already changed my project, so if you are a bit behind don't worry. You aren't alone!

It was self-betaed, so I apologize profusely for any mistakes you may find. SquarePeg72 was gracious enough to alpha it for me though, so I know it's at least legible. Go check her out! I'm excited for her to start sharing her NaNo project with you all!

Title: Oy With the Nargles  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Draco/Luna  
Summary: Something like this could only happen when Luna was involved, and of course Draco managed to put his foot in his mouth.

Check me out on social media if you enjoy my writing style! I hang out under my penname all over the place.

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,

~starr

* * *

"Sorry if I act weird by the way," she mumbled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she scuffed her foot against the ground. She stared intently at the small pebbles scattered across the ground in front of her. "Time travel has that effect on people, or at least it does on me anyways."

Draco looked at her and furrowed his brow, scrubbing a hand over his face. He was tired and all he wanted to do was get back to the dorms and crash out on his bed. However, instead of doing just that after the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match, he had volunteered to help Luna track down her missing sneakers. He remembered her mentioning something about Nargles, but he was too tired to recall exactly what.

"Wait, what did you say?" he asked, lowering his hands as he thought back over the words, he was certain that she had said just moments before. He could have sworn he heard her say something about time travel, but that couldn't be right. Could it?

"I apologized for acting weird," she replied, glancing up at him through her lashes and worried her lip. She really didn't want to explain that second piece to him, especially because she really wasn't sure what had happened to result in their little adventure.

"The weirdness doesn't bother me," Draco quipped without hesitation. "We're all used to the weirdness by now."

Luna looked up at him and furrowed her brow, allowing her soft smile to fall into a frown. "What do you mean we're all used to the weirdness? I don't think I'm weird."

"Of course, you don't, you talk about nargles and thestrals like they are something everyone can see, but guess what, Lovegood, they only exist in your head," Draco shouted, tossing his hands in the air. "Now could you please explain to me what you meant by _time travel has that effect on people_. What year are we in, Luna?"

She stared at him for a few moments, blinking her eyes a few times before she spun on her heel and started to walk away from him. She couldn't deal with him right now. She wasn't the only one who had seen thestrals. One of his best friends was able to see them, so obviously they didn't just exist in her head.

"Sod off, Malfoy," she mumbled, shaking her head as she continued on. Every couple of steps she would look to her left and right for a hint of what year they may have travelled off to. Chasing nargles never seemed to end well for her, but it had been a while since they had transported her to a different year entirely.

Draco watched her for a few minutes and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he contemplated his options. He could chase after her, apologize and hope that they could quickly travel through time to the time they had originally came from. Or he could just figure out how to get back on his own and forget about Luny Lovegood all together.

He cursed himself under his breath and dropped his hands from his face. She wasn't Luny; she was just unique, and he found her intoxicating. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't find his mind trailing off to thoughts of her at least once in his conscious thoughts and the dreams that he did remember usually featured her in some way.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled under his breath. He was falling for her and he hadn't even realized it. Now he had insulted her, and she stormed away from him into the unknown. This wasn't going to end way. "Way to go, Malfoy. You're a bloody idiot."

With a deep breath, he took off running after her. He didn't want to let her get too far out in ahead of him. He wasn't sure where they were and for all he knew they had travelled back to a time where He-who-must-not-be-named ran rampant without anyone threatening to stop him. Draco wasn't quite sure he'd be able to explain this to anyone when they returned and deep down, he really didn't want to try.

"Luna, wait up a second. I need to talk to you," he called when she was within his sights. He noticed her glance back over her shoulder, shake her head and keep walking. He sighed and picked up his pace a little more. "Luna, please. I want to apologize."

"For what exactly?" she said, turning around to face him as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to make his way to her. "For insulting my uniqueness? For telling me that every one of our friends thinks I'm weird? Or for blaming me for getting us into this mess when I'm not even sure how it happened in the first place?"

"All of it," Draco admitted, hanging his head slightly and slowly lifting it again to peak out at her under his fringe. A half smile appeared on his face when he noticed the frown she had been wearing was starting to fade.

She looked him up and down quickly before nodding her head slowly. "Well, go on then. Apologize."

"I'm sorry for being such a tosser back there. I'm knackered, and I know that's no excuse for my attitude, but your comment about time travelling caught me off guard. I took out my confusion in the form of anger and unfortunately it was directed at you. Please forgive me?" he asked, closing the space between them so he could gently touch her shoulder.

"Why should I forgive you, Malfoy? It's not like you actually mean the apology anyways. I know what you all think of me anyways. I know you think I'm crazy, but regardless of what you all think I don't care. I'm happy as I am, and I don't want to change for anyone. No one else would change for me anyways, so why should I change for them," Luna replied, taking a step back away from him and crossing her arms over her chest. She knew people didn't really understand her and if she was being honest with herself, she didn't care.

Draco looked at her for a few moments and sighed, hanging his head. She was right, of course she was right. None of them treated her fairly. He had seen the looks that everyone gave her as she walked past. It bothered him deep down, but he would never say anything to any of them. He had barely admitted his feelings for her to himself, why on earth would he say something to his friends and have them judge him. If he should tell anyone about his feels, it should be Luna after all.

"I know this probably won't mean anything to you," Draco said, lifting his head to make eye contact with her, "but I feel as though I should tell you anyways. I don't actually think that way of you."

Luna cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow. "Then how do you think of me?"

Taking a deep breath, Draco took a step closer to her and closed the space between them. Gently, he reached a hand up to cup the side of her face. He closed his eyes and lowered his head until his lips met hers. He noticed her start to pull away from him slightly, so he started to move his hand away from her cheek and step back but was stopped by her arms coming up to wrap around his neck.

He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. After a few moments passed, he pulled his head away and looked down at her with a smile beaming brightly from his face. She was looking up at him with a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"That doesn't answer the question, Malfoy," she whispered.

"Call me, Draco," he replied, leaning down and kissing her once more. "I think it answers it perfectly. However, what it doesn't do is get us back to our time…"

Luna frowned and pressed her forehead into Draco's chest. "I know you're right, but until I can find the nargle led us here, I'm not sure I'll be able to get us back."

"I guess I'll just have to help you look, but I can't promise I won't get distracted every so often," he said, smiling as he looped a finger under her chin and lifted her face, so he could kiss her once more.


	32. The Locket

**A/N:** So we won't talk about just how late I am with this piece. We can thank NaNo for helping me get it written, but then we can also blame NaNo for why it didn't get posted until now. We can also thank grad school for taking over my life the last two and a half months. The third day of #HuntForHorcrux18 hosted by Draco's Den was Salazar Slytherin's Locket.

It was self-betaed, so I apologize profusely for any mistakes you may find.

Title: The Locket  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Marcus Flint & Oliver Wood  
Summary: The odd interactions of rival houses has been the topic of discussion around Hogwarts lately. None of them seem phased by it. They are all more concerned with whispering objects popping up all over campus. To be continued in the next installment...

Check me out on social media if you enjoy my writing style! I hang out under my penname all over the place.

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,

~starr

* * *

Marcus was walking down the corridor when he heard a familiar voice calling after him. Slowly, he turned around and noticed that Oliver Wood was attempting to wave him down, so he stopped walking and waited for the lad to catch up.

"You know, Flint, you're a mighty hard person to catch when you want to be," Oliver huffed, resting a hand on Marcus's shoulder when he finally caught up to him. He took a deep breath and smiled broadly after scrubbing a hand over his face. "Do you have a minute to talk about that game we've got coming up next week?"

Marcus looked at him for a moment and furrowed his brow. Slytherin and Gryffindor had just faced off in Quidditch last week, so they weren't due to play again for at least a month. "What are you on about, Wood?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed heavily before narrowing his gaze at Marcus and squeezing his shoulder a little tighter. "You know that game we've got on Friday, the big one that we haven't practiced for in a couple weeks."

"Oh, right," Marcus replied, nodding his head slowly. Finally, he realized what Oliver was insinuating and to an extent felt a little silly for not realizing it sooner. "Yeah, when did you want to get together for that? Soon I would reckon?"

"The sooner, the better," Oliver replied, lowering his hand from Marcus's shoulder as a few of their fellow classmates rounded the corner. "Let's met at the pitch around seven-ish this evening?"

Marcus nodded his head. "Sounds like a plan to me. I'll catch you later, Wood."

"Catch you later," Oliver replied, spinning on his heels and making his way back up the corridor.

As he was walking, he noticed a pair of Ravenclaws lurking in the corner whispering to one another. He could have sworn he heard them mumble his name, but he couldn't be sure.

"McGonagall must be thrilled to see a Slytherin and a Gryffindor getting along so well."

The sentence caught Oliver off guard, and he slowed his pace and turned back to face the two of them. "What was that now?"

"Just odd, don't you think? The two houses hate each other, or at least they have for the last couple of years. I don't understand what would cause the lines of hatred to be so blurred all of a sudden," the girl replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Her friend followed suit, and both narrowed their gaze at Oliver.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes at their audacity and bit back the smart retort that had appeared at the front of his mind. "What's wrong with a little inter-house unity? The fighting doesn't really do anyone any good, so we might as well try to get along. Not like a Dark Lord is trying to pull us apart or anything. Maybe you two should consider some inter-house mingling."

"It's just weird. First Draco following the Weasley girl around and Blaise spotted running off with Granger," she replied with a shrug. "I don't like any of the other houses enough to want to spend time with any of them. So I'm good not mingling."

Oliver furrowed his brow at the connections the young girl had pointed out. The pairings of people did seem rather odd, but he was sure there was a good reason for it. Hermione and Ginny were both smart girls so they wouldn't be out looking for trouble. Something must have been going on.

"The choice is yours, but I don't see a point in wasting time with silly house rivalries," Oliver shrugged, pushing past the two of them. "Besides, I've got more important things to do."

He reached into his pocket and wrapped his hands around the cold piece of metal that he had placed there earlier. He was hoping that Marcus might recognize it because when he saw the snake on the front of it, he figured it was representative of the Slytherin house. Of course, he could ask Hermione, but it would appear that she was busy with a puzzle of her own.

As he walked past the clock in the main corridor, he noticed that it was almost time to head down to the pitch. Marcus would be arriving soon, and the pair had a lot to talk about. He only hoped that he could get an answer as to why this silly necklace was calling to him, even though he wasn't even a part of the house that it called home.

Rounding the corner of the side of the Quidditch pitch, he found Marcus leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Oliver couldn't help smiling at just how handsome he looked standing there in the sunlight. Cursing himself quietly, he shook his head and pushed all thoughts aside. Now was not the time for ideas of that nature.

"Flint," he called, waving nervously as he approached. "Thanks for agreeing to meet with me."

"No problem," Marcus replied, carding a hand nervously through his hair. "But I'm still confused as to why you wanted me to meet you here. We don't have a game coming up."

"Well, I wanted to ask you about something, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up, and I wanted to make sure that we were alone," Oliver replied, kicking at the ground in front of him as he wrapped his hand around the necklace in his pocket.

"What do you want to ask me about?" Marcus asked, furrowing his brow. He couldn't deny the passing thoughts of what a future with Oliver could be, but he wasn't sure that he was ready to come out and admit any of it. Mainly because he had no idea if Oliver felt the same way, and if he didn't, there was no way he'd be able to face him or anyone else at Hogwarts ever again.

"This," Oliver said, slowly pulling his hand out of his pocket.

Marcus looked at his hand and noticed a small chain dangling down. In the palm of Oliver's hand was a golden locket with an "s" engraved in the middle. He had heard a rumor about a necklace making its way around Hogwarts, but the last he had heard it was in the hands of Hermione Granger. There was no telling when they would get it back if she were holding on to it. He was confident that she would be spending hours researching it in the library until if she was able to get her way.

"Where did you get that?" Marcus asked, reaching out to take the locket out Oliver's hand. He examined it for a few moments before returning it.

"It was in the storage room down here on the pitch. I was setting up for practice yesterday, and I heard whispering. It was the damnedest thing," Oliver said with a shrug.

"Interesting. I overheard Malfoy and Zabini talking about some whispering artifacts the other day," Marcus mused aloud, stroking his chin for a few moments. "Maybe we should ask them what they've heard."

"I wonder if that's what those girls were talking about earlier," Oliver mumbled. "They said that Draco was following Ginny around this week and Blaise had been spotted with Hermione a few times. I wonder if it was about the whispering."

"It can't hurt to ask," Marcus said. "Malfoy should be on his way here. I left word that we had an emergency practice to get ready for the match, but I guess I can cancel it since there wasn't really anything coming up."

"Sorry 'bout that, but I wasn't sure how to get you here so that I could ask about the locket," Oliver replied.

"Not to worry," Marcus replied. "But, we should really go find the others and see what all this is about. Who knows what the whispering could mean…"


End file.
